I Now Pronounce You, Mrs Damon Salvatore
by xXAnime AquamarineXx
Summary: Drunken proposals and nights of immense pleasure could never result in a happy ending for anybody...Could they? It was completely illogical and it wasn't how she planned the beginning of her perfect love life...But then again...Perfect was so overrated...
1. Love Hangover

**I don't know what came over me with this story. This is a pretty random project, because the idea just came to me yesterday and I just began typing…The title tells you all you need to know. I'm going to try to make this believable but at the same time, still humorous. Another thing to note is that I was listening to Love Hangover by Jason Derulo which is a pretty awesome song so feel free to check that out. **

**(25/04/10) I re-edited some stuff, included more descriptions and added clips of Monster by Lady Gaga to kind of describe Elena's emotions. The reason for the re-editing was because I needed to lay down a timeline, in this story Elena is 18. So basically, she's finished high school, so some events have already occurred, whilst others have been rewritten for your viewing pleasure **

**(4/04/10) I am really beginning to question how much more things I'm going to add to this chapter -_- sigh!!! **

**This is my first, but not last VD story so comments are most welcomed :D I sincerely hope that you enjoy my story!!**

_**Disclaimer: We all want to own the Vampire Diaries…But we most likely never will…WHICH IS WHY WE HAVE FANFICTION!!!!!!!!!!! HUZAAH!!!! XD**_

**I hope you enjoy my story!!!**

VDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVD

The Drunken Murmurings of the Night Before

"_If you weren't such an ass, I'd actually willingly compliment your hotness and overall pizzazz, but I don't feel like being that generous tonight…I've had enough of you Salvatores to last a lifetime"_

"_You do know that if you continue to drink like a sailor on holiday then you're gonna have a major hangover in the morning"_

"_I'm sorry…Don't leave…I just…I-I really need someone…Anyone…Right now…"_

"_If you keep batting your eyelashes at me like that…I may just take you in this bar…Right here, right now!"_

"_Shut up and kiss me…I just want to forget about __**him**__ right now…"_

"_Call me crazy, disillusioned or just straight up drunk, but I think…I may just be in love with you"_

"_You're eyes are really really pretty… they're like aquamarine gemstones that will draw any girl's attention in"_

"_Stefan is an idiot for leaving you…If you were my girl, I'd never let you go"_

"_Hey, do you wanna get married…like now?"_

"_No matter what anyone tells you…You could never be Katherine"_

"_You know, you really are a bad influence on me"_

"_Stefan can never pull off the hot, bad and deliciously sexy look like I do sweetheart"_

"_**I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Damon Salvatore!!"**_

_11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111_

Sunlight trickled in through the blinds and into the luxurious medium sized hotel room. In the large king sized bed, two figures slept in peaceful bliss, dead to the world around them. A young male and a female, whose body parts remained tangled from the tell tale signs of the pleasurable activities of the night before and shielded from the world by the off-white cotton sheets strewn carelessly over their nude bodies.

A soft groan escaped the slightly parted lips of the slender brunette girl as she brought up a hand to shield her brown eyes from the blinding torture of the sun, only to notice a distinct sparkle. This caught her attention and she brought her hand closer to her face to study the source closer…Only to find an intricately cut diamond surrounded by tiny aquamarines set on a golden ring. Yes, the ring was gorgeous and most likely expensive, but the fact was that the ring was on her wedding finger. A ring that she was pretty sure was not there yesterday.

Wait…Yesterday? What exactly happened yesterday? What day was it anyways? She was totally blank. She couldn't recall anything at all. Her brown eyes widened in shock and her mouth fell agape. She tried to think back, but then a massive headache came over her and she clutched her head in pain. She then fell back on the bed and glared up at the ceiling. Ugh, what was going on here?

Her _pillow_ shifted slightly beneath her. No, that's not right. Pillows don't move, unless you're the one moving them. On second thought, why was her pillow hard…warm…and smelt like some very expensive cologne? Ok, there was only one explanation for that…

Elena bolted upright and stared down at the naked and very fine male specimen beneath her. Her gaze lingering on his six pack abs for quite a while before she whipped her attention to his face, to find herself staring into familiar albeit amused blue eyes. Oh no no no!!! This was so not happening!!! Her mouth opened and closed repeatedly as her brain tried to find the appropriate words to use in a situation like this. Damon alert!!! Damon alert!!! Damon alert!! This could not be happening. First she finds a ring on her finger and then this!! She was here…Naked…In a bed…With HIM?!!!!!

"D-Damon?!!" screamed Elena as she pushed herself off of his well toned and regrettably comfortable torso and stared at him in complete shock and repulsion. She scrambled off of the bed and gaped at him and the ridiculousness of the situation she was in. The man in question did not look the least bit frazzled by her outburst, in fact, he looked even more amused than he already was, but made a slight pout at the loss of her body heat. Was she the only one concerned about what may have happened here?

_I wanna just dance,_

_But he takes me home instead,_

_Uh – oh! There was a monster in my bed_

"The one and only, my dear" he answered haughtily, staring straight at her. Well he obviously enjoyed himself.

He gave her a very appreciative once over as his eyes raked up and down her disheveled appearance and brought his hands to rest behind his head. He took great pride in her appearance, knowing that he very well caused her to look so – out of sorts and well bedded. Not to mention the hickeys here and there, his little markings of possession that claimed her as his. He gave her a suggestive wink after his brief once over of her and she blushed at the gesture. Trying to muster what was left of her dignity, she tugged the off-white cotton covers from the bed to cover her shivering nude form. Damon rolled his eyes at her modesty. It wasn't like he hadn't seen – or licked, caressed etc. – it before. Her modesty at this point in time was pointless. Actually, her being shocked and repulsed at all was uncalled for. This was bound to happen anyways.

What was unfair was that the only sign of him being involved in anything particularly_ lewd_ was his dark hair being a bit more ruffled than usual… Besides the fact that he was stark naked and making absolutely no effort to cover himself. That man had no modesty at all, not even the decency to cover himself up. Then again, he believed that he was God's gift to women, so hiding himself from them would probably be a sin. Plus, seeing her curvaceous and bare form was kind of arousing him at the moment. Now if only she would move a little and turned to the side a bit then he could really take her in…

Her eyes roamed over his naked body, from his head, to his chest to that little trail of dark hair that led from his belly button to his pubic area. Dear lord, he was like Adonis in the flesh and very well endowed. Now she knew why she was so cocky all the time (no pun intended). Yes, Damon was very very big in that area and she not supposed to be turned on at this point in time. Focus Elena, focus!!! Remember, she was face to face with the bad brother…Not the good brother who was her boyfriend…Er, well ex-boyfriend -- The ex-boyfriend who was also a vampire who got his heart broken over 140 years ago by another vampire who looked exactly like her.

She whipped her gaze up from his crotch to glare at his smug face. Those captivating aquamarine blue eyes were now darker, a cobalt like hue that held traces of amusement, curiousity, lust and another emotion hidden emotion that she couldn't quite place that made her insides tingle. If she continued to stare at him any longer then she would be too far drawn into his aura to get out.

_Look at him_

_Look at me_

_That boy is bad_

_And honestly_

_He's a wolf in disguise_

_But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes_

"What are you doing here?" she screeched at him accusingly, quickly wrapping the covers around her body like a cocoon, to hide it from his prying eyes. He snorted and then rolled his eyes.

"Good morning to you too, _Little Miss Sunshine_," replied the now smirking vampire who still managed to look composed if not completely smug, in this rather unfortunate situation. She wanted to wipe that smirk off his face so badly. What an ass!! Couldn't he have the nerve to be a little more frazzled? Here she was freaking out and there he was looking as smug as a bug in a rug. Ok, that last thought was kind of funny. She snorted at the picture in her mind. The least he could do is try to be remorseful or something…But knowing Damon, all he would do in a situation like this is gloat. Then mock her, hold it above her for the rest of her life or blackmail her. Hell, knowing Damon, he'd do all three.

Her brain began to go into overdrive. Things were becoming a little clearer now as thoughts and memories of what may have occurred began to click into place like a puzzle. So, in a span of about five minutes she had made the following observations:

They were both very very much naked

They were in a hotel room (a nice one at that)

Because they were naked…they obviously had a ridiculous amount of sex

She could not remember anything that happened the night before, which means she must have been as drunk as hell to even agree to anything that happened -- or he compelled her…yeah, let's go with the last one…

SHE WAS WEARING A FREAKING WEDDING RING!!!!

Did she mention that she basically slept with and got married to her on and off again boyfriend's brother?

"D-Did we get married?" she asked in a quiet voice that was barely above a whisper, but he heard her quite clearly. The answer to that question was obvious. Yet, she still felt the need to ask, just to make sure. Anything was possible, right?

"Well," he started smoothly, his voice still husky, "I would believe so, seeing as I'm wearing a ring too," he replied simply, moving his hands from behind his head and showing her his left hand with a simple gold wedding ring with 3 diagonal strips of silver in the centre on his fourth finger.

Her throat went dry at his confirmation. So dry that she nearly choked. She began pacing furiously. This could not possibly be happening. She could not be married to Damon!! Damon Salvatore!!! She just broke up with Stefan less than 24 hours ago and now she was already married to his brother -- Whom she most likely slept with…Again…and Again…and AGAIN!!! Oh dear Lord, she was going to go to hell to rot and burn for this sin. Damon was probably the devil's advocate as well. She was basically married to the devil. Oi vey!! Talk about a bleak future. This could not possibly end well for either of them. To think that she wouldn't even be able to escape him in death.

"We slept together, didn't we?" she asked, lowering her head in shame and gulping at the answer he would give to this obvious question. She closed her eyes, hoping that it would shut out the inevitable.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that…" he said trailing off dramatically and turning his head to the side to stare out the window for a dramatic effect. Her eyes snapped open and she peered at him with wide eyes.

Her heart lifted. Was there still hope? Could she still manage to salvage her dignity after this? Maybe this could all be solved tomorrow and this whole mess will blow over before the week even ends. They could have the marriage annulled quickly and all of this could be forgotten. Yes, of course. This was after all a big misunderstanding, right?

"There're better terms like…We fucked like two rabbits in a meadow, had wild monkey sex or even the overly cliché one like, we made love under the moonlight. Take your pick. All I know for sure, is that rocked your world over and over and _over_ again until you were so tired that you basically collapsed on my chest from sexual exhaustion," he explained, looking back at her with a devilish grin. Her spirits crashed to the ground and smashed into itty bitty pieces. Her expression turned from hopeful to crestfallen to furious. He was enjoying this immensely. Her emotions were just so much fun to watch. She really was something else.

"DAMON!!!" she screamed his name loud enough to wake the dead -- pun intended -- because he thinks that he may be slightly deaf now.

"…Yes…?" he answered innocently, even giving her the puppy dog eyed look but that did nothing to calm her rage, it only spurred her on more.

"Do you not understand the graveness of this situation?" she asked shakily, her gaze hardening at his lack of concern. He looked away from her again. She tends to overreact about everything that involved them…If there even was a _**them**_…

He snorted and rolled his eyes. "What about it?" he snapped off handedly, glaring at the window.

"…We…Cannot…Be…Married!!!" she ground out through gritted teeth as she began to pace up and down the carpeted floors, running a hand through her knotted mane of hair.

"And why not?" he growled at her, his eyes narrowing as he turned his attention back on her. She flinched at the look he gave her. He was so not liking her quickly darkening mood one bit. He was hoping for one more round of sex before things got too tense, but apparently she was very much sober right now and therefore, serious and no more fun. He should really start learning not to get his hopes up around her. Her mood swings were deadly. Then again, who was he to talk?

"Because…Because I-I still love Stefan!!!" she shouted at him, but she regretted the words as soon as they escaped her lips – they tasted almost foreign, but even more deadly – the effect was gut wrenching. A flurry of emotions passed through his eyes at that moment. From shock to hurt to jealousy to finally…Rage -- pure unadulterated, rage. He was furious, but he made no move to get up. He was **not **liking this sudden revelation of her feelings one bit. In fact, he could guarantee that she was going to say something else to tick him off very soon. She took a step back from him and swallowed. His darkened mood was never a good sign.

"…What…?" he asked quietly, even though he understood her quite well. How dare she? Of all the things to bring up, she just had to mention _his name_. Dear St. Stefan. The perfect martyred angel. The one person whom he'd be forever compared to. Ugh, she was still in love with his sap of a brother even though they just broke up for the umpteenth time. Really, if it wasn't obvious already that their relationship was not worth it based on all the times they broke up and made up again over stupid trivial issues. But no, those 2 were in looooovvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeeee. Oh, please -- The thought was unbelievably preposterous. Those 2 were deluding themselves. He ignored the painful clenching feeling in his chest and stood before her in full glory, rising from his comfort zone to invade hers. She stepped back once more as he glared down at her. He was tired of hearing her pitiable excuses, now it was his turn…

"Do you really think that Stefan will take you back after he hears that you went off and married me?" he asked her in a cold and eerily quiet tone that sent shivers racing up and down her spine.

"We were drunk!! Well…At least I was!! Besides this was a big mistake!! We're never going to get married!!!" she tried to reason, but failed.

"Drunk decisions always spur from somewhere, Elena. You wanted me that night and you still want me!!" he would not back down, she needed to come to grips with the truth.

"That doesn't matter. You shouldn't take advantage of drunken girls!!"

He looked almost shocked at her response, but quickly regained his composure. "If anyone took advantage of someone, it was definitely you," he responded snidely, "You're the one who brought up the whole marriage idea in the first place…I just went along with it"

It felt like her heart nearly stopped beating. She couldn't believe what he just said. She could never seriously want to marry him, could she? That could not be right. She was the drunk mastermind? She must have been really drunk off her rocker to even bring something like that up. He was adamant on this marriage wasn't he…Or was he just trying to piss her off? God…All this shouting was starting to make her head throb even more. Ugh, where was the aspirin when you needed it? She was hurting his heart just as much as he was hurting her ears.

"Well you're wrong…I was just lonely and – and I wasn't thinking clearly. There is no way this marriage can be legit, Damon. This is wrong!!!" she tried to reason, "We have to get this annulled"

"Regardless of what you want to say…We've already copulated. More. Than. Once. That is, we've consummated the marriage already" He stated sternly, "So yes, this is pretty legit"

"But, but…Then we have to get a divorce and-" she started but was cut off at the contact of his lips on hers and his arms wrapping themselves around her small waist, pulling her close to him. All arguments ceased as her mind went blank once more and she unconsciously opened herself to him. Her lips parted and he took her invitation to enter, delving his tongue into her mouth to explore the warm cavern. She stuck out her tongue to greet his eagerly. A low moan escaped her lips as their tongues battled for dominance, twisting and tangling with each other. She reached up to tangle her fingers in his soft fine hair. He pulled her even closer, so that they were less than a hair's breadth apart and let his hands grope at her covered body, roaming the curves and contours, but was blocked by those pesky (and heavy) sheets. Ugh, ok those sheets needed to go…Now!! But as his hands began to tug at the sheets around her, to rid her off he soft shield…The spell of desire broke, as she came to her senses and pushed him away forcibly. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and fixed her finest glare upon him. He made no move to pull her back to him, but showed no sign of regret at his forwardness. She would not admit that she enjoyed that kiss at all. But, she already knew that he knew, which was bad enough.

_He licks his lips_

_Said to me, "Girl you look good enough to eat"_

_Put his arms around me_

_I said, "Boy now get your paws right off of me"_

They both panted heavily as they stared down each other with eyes clouded over with lust. The deck was being shuffled and soon the cards would be laid out on the table before them. The tension was building up. Neither one choosing to say anything to break the developing silence. Words would not be enough right now.

Brrriiinnnnngggggg

Brrriiiinnnnnggggg

Brriiiinnnnggggggg

The distinct sound of a cell phone cut through the thick overbearing silence as their eyes locked on to the location of the ringing… a pair of denim skinny jeans, which definitely belonged to Elena. She made a move to grab it, but Damon beat her to it. He waltzed over to the pants before she could even blink, took the phone out of her back pocket, dropped the jeans back on the floor and brought the blackberry to his ear.

"Elena's phone. How may I help you?" he answered nonchalantly whilst settling his gaze on her.

"Damon?" _Oh joy…It was Stefan_ "Lemme speak to Elena!!"

"Well, isn't this just fantastic…It's your boyfriend…Rejoice, _darling_…" he muttered before dropping the phone in her hands and walking off in the direction of the bathroom. Her eyes followed him, starting at the bundle of muscles in his back and then lowered to his ass…His rather nice ass - that had adorable dimples…And –

"Elena?" _Back to reality!!_

"Huh, oh um…Hey Stefan," she asked, trying to sound as carefree as possible.

"Why are you with **Damon**?"

"Um…I ran into him a while ago, no big deal," _Well that was partially true..._

"You need to remember to be careful around him," _No kidding_.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. So what's up?"

"Nothing in particular, I guess."

"I've got a serious headache right now and a lot of stuff to do so could you kind of make this quick, I have a lot to sort out right now"

"I was just calling to check up on you. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine,"

"He didn't hurt you or anything did he? Because if he did anything to harm you -"

"Look Stefan, I'm fine. I really need to talk to you when I get back. A lot happened and I'm not sure how to deal with some of it yet so I don't think that telling you over the phone is the best way to explain my dilemma right now."

"Dilemma?! What happened? If you need me to come for you, I can do that. Just tell me where you are,"

"No no no no no no!!! It's cool…I just need to do a little soul searching -- and a few other things -- before I come back. I really need some time to sort things out…on my own,"

"Alright, well…I guess I'll talk to you later"

"Yeah, bye"

Elena clicked the off button and placed her blackberry on a nearby dresser and ran a hand through her tangled locks. Her hair was going to be a pain to comb through later. She would be lucky if she didn't acquire any bald patches. Come to think of it, she must really look like a disaster right now, all thanks to Damon.

There was a low click. She looked up at the sound of the bathroom door opening, with billows of steam pouring out and Damon leaning casually against the door frame with his arms crossed… glistening wet, hair slicked back and in nothing more than a fluffy white towel wrapped low around his hips and peering at her curiously – no, he was sending her one hell of a seductive look. Her throat went dry at the sight of him. If she stared at him any longer her knees were going to give in. Damn him for being so sexy. It should be illegal to have that effect on women.

Why did the hot, correction…Sexy…Brother, have to be the evil and immoral one? Plus, he looked damn near heavenly with the sunlight washing over his body. Yes, he was an Adonis indeed. The Greek Gods had nothing on him right now. She licked her lips automatically. No…No…NO!!!! What was she doing? She was supposed to be appalled by the sight of him not ridiculously turned on. Plus, her pulse was still racing from that brief make out session not too long ago. Now her blood pressure was damn near skyrocketing. It didn't help now that moisture was beginning to pool in a certain area. Yup, she was definitely in trouble. It was like his body was calling to her and she was having a very hard time resisting. Maybe it was automatic for vampires to be masters of seduction – or not.

Damnit. Maybe she really did have a thing for him. But those feelings needed to be squashed…Permanently. Lust and love were _**not**_ the same thing. They were two completely different ideals. Just like how there was a thin line between love and hate. But, did she actually hate Damon? Yes, he tended to be a bit heartless sometimes, but she could never hate him completely. But, what was the point? Whatever she felt for him didn't matter if she was only going to nothing more than a trophy to hold over Stefan's head and a quick lay in the sack otherwise. She didn't want to be that kind of wife, or person. He was still a self serving psychopath…

She turned her head away from him, a blush now adorning her features as thoughts of running her hands up and down his wet abs filtered into her mind, triggering memories of the night before. He watched her carefully through his long dark eyelashes. He smirked at her reaction and sauntered over pick up his boxers off the floor. She so wanted him. He could tell that she was into him – ok, fine…She was into his body- but in due time, he believed that she could love him as well. It's not like he loved or even liked a lot of people in his life, but she could always have a place in his heart. A small smile came to his face at the thought, but disappeared as quickly as it came. He shimmied into his boxers and used the fluffy white towel to dry his hair. Now where were his clothes? He glanced around the room and spied bits and pieces of clothing here and there. He glanced at the remains of Elena's bra, that was now ripped in half and had a busted strap. His shirt was missing a few buttons too. He smirked at the sight -- they must have been pretty aggressive last night. Hmm… Maybe he should go out and buy something.

They had to talk about what happened. It was inevitable. It was now or never, but at the moment she didn't know what to say. What do you say to a person that you never actually dreamed of ever marrying? Anything she said might come out awkward. She tried talking before and look how that ended – from a scream fest into a smooch fest.

All the thoughts in her head were jumbled and illogical. Who could she actually turn to in a situation like this? If she called any of her friends now, she would just get an ear full and they'd never look at her the same way again. She let out a sigh. Things were definitely not going to end well no matter what alternative she came up with in this situation. She needed to clear her head first, or get away from Damon. His presence did mesmerizing things to her…

Before she could even take one step, she found herself backed up against the dresser and her body pressed up against Damon's now fully clothed rock hard figure. She gulped audibly at the close proximity and flashes of the night before set off in her head like fireworks and stiffened. She shook her head to clear away the images. He had her boxed in. She was like a mouse cornered by a hungry cat. He was the predator here and he wasn't afraid to let her know it. His muscled arms were on either side of her body, gripping the ends of the dresser and his hot breath against her ear was making her light headed. How could he possibly have such an effect on her? It was so unfair. He didn't deserve that kind of power.

"Believe want you want, Elena," he whispered to her in a low, almost seductive tone that did wondrous things to her pulse, "I did not compel you last night. That was all you, my dear. You may not want to admit it, but I know that you want _it_. I wouldn't blame you. Your body knows that very well –" he trailed off and took in a whiff of air, taking in the spicy yet sweet scent of her arousal with a satisfied sigh "Only I can make you hot and bothered without even trying. Face the facts. You find Stefan boring and way too easy. You _want_ a challenge and that's where I come in. You may not want to see how perfect we are for each other now, but the facts are still there. Until then…" he paused, then slowly traced the shell of her ear with his tongue, eliciting a shiver of pleasure from Elena and tangled a lock of her dark hair in his finger, "I'll just have to torture you with pleasurable activities that will have you bawling out in ecstasy until you submit. So, good luck trying to resist me. I'll be back to pick you up later, sweetheart. Ta-ta!!" with that he disappeared out the window like a ghost, leaving Elena in a state of sexual frustration and bewilderment. What…the…hell…just…happened? She clutched at her pounding heart and slid to the floor.

She cursed him for leaving her like that. The things that man did to her without even trying!!! That stupid conceited self-righteous ass of a vampire. She could just strangle him. He was damn near impossible to predict, let alone control. The fact that he was so impulsive was both intriguing and dangerous. Lord, she was going to need a lot of help, especially if she ever managed to come out of all of this still somewhat sane.

Here she was…At 18…Married to Damon Salvatore…A vampire nonetheless…On a drunken whim. This was going to be a long long long day. The aftermath was going to be damn near chaotic. The consequences would probably haunt her for life.

Forget the aspirin, she needed some more alcohol in her system to drown her sorrows and a hot bath to soak away the pain. You'd think she learned her lesson from what happened the last time she got drunk, but never mind that. Might as well prepare herself for the inevitable now. At least she could get comfortable first and wallow in her self pity in peace.

With a sigh she pulled herself up from the ground and ignored the hot tears that threatened to fall, willing them away. Tears wouldn't help her right now. They were pointless wastes of energy and time. She had to face those consequences now or never…But, as much as she would prefer never. Time was not her friend and the events would catch up with her eventually. Well she might as well start with calling Jenna. The drama has just begun…

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

And all I remember is me sayin'  
If you turn me then you can't breathe  
Now I'm smilin'  
And I'm barely sober

I'm caught in a love hangover (hey)  
Love hangover

Love hangover

VDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVD

**Soooooooooooooooooooooo…What did you guys think? I hope it was excellent. Though I believe that there may be a few typos and it came out waaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyy longer than I anticipated. But, that may or may not be a good thing _**

**The song in the ending is Love Hangover by Jason Derulo. I really thought it worked well with the story so I just couldn't resist putting it in there. Plus, Monster by Lady Gaga. Well, bye bye for now.**

**Click the review button and tell me your thoughts!!!**

**A.A. OUT!!!**

**PEACE!!!!! :D**


	2. Sexual Healing?

_**O_O Uhh…Wow…I didn't realize that so much time had transpired since I posted this story. I totally apologize!!! My bad people!!!! **____** The sad thing is that updating has been on my mind for the longest while, yet I never got around to actually typing it because I got completely sidetracked (and I kinda got into TrueBlood…Woot!!!). VAMPIRES ARE AWESOME!!! **_

_**Before I dive into this long awaited chapter, let me thank ALL OF MY AWESOME REVIEWERS!!!! YOU GUYS ROCK!!! Plus I was beyond elated to hear your praises :D Not to mention, those who added me to your favourite and story alerts list (which was twice the number of reviewers for some strange reason _) But I digress from that…I also wanna thank the anonymous readers who gave this story over 500 hits!!! :3 You guys made me proud!! Ok, so let me shut up now…On with it!!!**_

_**(25/04/10) Re-editing!!! I have added a bit more awesomeness to this chappie and a certain scene :D LOL!!!**_

_**(2/04/10) Added some more drabbled and Pretty Girl by Jon B. in Damon's pondering session.**_

**Disclaimer:** **Damon is one serious piece of sexy, but I own neither him nor the Vampire Diaries franchise **** Life is sad like that!! -_- **

**Slight warning…This story is rated M for a reason my dears…Please bear that in mind (wink wink) ;P Now go on and enjoy yourselves!!! LMAO!!!**

**VDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVD**

"_We slept together didn't we?"_

"_There're better terms like we fucked like two rabbits in a meadow, had wild monkey sex or even the overly cliché one like, we made love under the moonlight. Take your pick. All I know for sure, is that rocked your world over and over and __over__ again until you were so tired that you basically collapsed on my chest from sexual exhaustion"_

"_We were drunk!! Well…At least I was!! Besides this was a big mistake!! We're never going to get married!!!"_

"_Drunk decisions always spur from somewhere, Elena. You wanted me that night and you still want me!!"_

"_Well you're wrong…I was just lonely and I wasn't thinking clearly. There is no way this marriage can be legit, Damon. This is wrong!!!" she tried to reason, "We have to get this annulled"_

"_Regardless of what you want to say…We've already copulated. More. Than. Once. The marriage has been consummated," He stated sternly, "So yes, this is pretty legit"_

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

_And all I remember is me saying  
Give it to me then you came in_

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

A beautiful brunette with chocolate brown doe shaped eyes and flawless tanned skin sank lower into the warm gardenia and rosemary scented bubble bath. Three cheers to the luxurious life. She sighed contently to herself as she allowed the soapy waters to cool her frayed nerves. Her cleansing session seemed to be the only good thing to come out of her morning so far and she really was not eager to end it just yet. She had been on edge since she woke up, but that was in the past.

It was almost mind-boggling as to how a simple dip in a hot tub could just wash away all her problems. But the biting reality was still there to rear its ugly head at her as soon as she stepped out of her wondrous water sanctuary. Life was just so cruel like that. How unfair.

She'd been soaking in the tub for a good 30 minutes and she was pretty damn sure that if she stayed in here any longer, she was going to shrivel up like an old prune, if she wasn't already pruning. The pros and cons of bubble baths… Ugh, I guess bath time was over. Such a pity. She wasn't up to leaving her hideout just yet. When you're alone, you tend to think a lot and when you think a lot…Your mind tends to…Wander. Sometimes, not in the good way either. She was graced by images of her and Damon in compromising situations, or were they just snippets from the night before? Thanks to her drunken state previously, she couldn't really tell…But whenever one of those thoughts popped up, she tried to squash them immediately. She had no time to be wasting on…HIM. He was not worth the effort.

The sad thing was that his words kept echoing in her head. Yes, he was an ass – but he was an ass who made some pretty good points at times. Still, even though the sharp truths that he spat at her seemed to cut her, he should try to be a tad bit more understanding about how she felt. Then again, it wasn't like she was trying to hear him out either. They'd been married for less than 24 hours and she already felt like it had been forever. She felt tired and wary just imagining what was to come. One thing was for sure – it would be quite the experience being the first woman to marry the notorious Damon Salvatore. Now, would she also be the first to tame him as well? Hmm…There was definitely some food for thought in that area…

Alright, Elena, time to get up and move on out. You can't stay in here all day. Besides, she needed to find out what her _oh so wonderful and glorious husband_ was up to. Jeez, of all the mistakes and screwups she's made in her life…This had to be the biggest and most unexpected. Marriage to Damon definitely took the cake for crazy random bad ideas. The feedback was going to be disastrous. Then again, she only had herself to blame for getting drunk off her wagon. Still, he could have at least declined the proposal and they wouldn't be in this damn mess in the first place. Or maybe, was he really that desperate to claim her as his that he would disregard her impaired judgment just to have her as his. She didn't want to think about. Damon was just one whole mystery that she didn't know how to solve, and may probably never find out – that's if she didn't make it out of all this (whatever you would call it) alive.

With a sigh she pushed her body up out of the tub by gripping the sides of the large ceramic tub and blanched as her torso made contact with the sudden gust of cool air in the bathroom. It was freezing in here. It felt like she had a bucket of ice dumped all over her body. Had the temperature dropped that much since she took a bath? Shivering at the cold, she quickly snatched a big fluffy cotton towel off the rack and dried off before wrapping it around her head and pulling on one of the snug crème coloured robes. She was definitely cozy now. She was about to step out of Antarctica and into the Twilight Zone (nope…that was not a pun).

With a new found determination she straightened her back and pulled open the bathroom door to prepare for a confrontation with Damon…Only to be met with an empty suite. Relieved at his obvious absence but still a bit skeptical, she scanned the room twice just to make sure that he wouldn't randomly pop out of some dark corner and scare her shitless. Vampires were very good at that after all. Excellent, he was nowhere in sight. She had some major calls to do and she would prefer if he wasn't around to mess with her mind…or her body. She could feel a blush creeping up on her face…

Actually, when she inspected the place properly she realized how upscale it really was. She noticed that the bathroom was like a dream come true with all the fancy towels, soaps and spa products. But how the hell could she have missed all of this? There was a glass chandelier in the centre of the ceiling, the carpet was extra soft and looked as if it was steamed and cleaned often. The bed was huge (not to mention comfortable), the mahogany headboard had intricate designs carved into the surface. There was a cabinet directly in front of the bed that contained a plasma screen television, complete with a sound system. The closet space had more than enough room for 2. The furniture was all modern and well polished. There was even a mini fridge and microwave in the kitchenette, a computer at the desk, a balcony that had the most gorgeous view of the city, a table off to the side that had a fresh basket of bread and fruit and some classy art work on the walls. Whoa, this place must have cost a fortune!! How the hell was Damon able to afford all of this? She really underestimated him. He had outdone himself, because there was no way that this was all her. She really had to give him some credit. The décor of this place wasn't over the top but it was damn near phenomenal. Pulling herself out of her stupor, something on the bed caught her eye.

She noticed a large lavender paper gift bag in the centre of the bed with gray crepe paper sticking out and a folded note stuck on the side. Well, that wasn't there when she went into the bathroom. Curious, she steadily made her way over and peered into the bag, but turned her attention back to the note. She carefully unattached the note from the bag and opened it eagerly. The writing was in a legible script with each letter big, bold and bright in a way that just screamed, Damon!! She smirked to herself as she realized how he could put a little of himself into everything without even realizing it. Yeah, he was most definitely something else. The note read:

_To my dearest (and very much sexually frustrated) wife,_

_I hope that you had a relaxing bath filled with fun little erotic fantasies of moi. You know you can't resist. Try not to miss me so much, I'm just that irreplaceable aren't I? Don't deny it sweetheart, you know it's true. Alright, you're probably rolling your eyes right now so I'll stop teasing you (as fun as that is) and get to the point. _

_I'm on the road right now but I'll be back soon. I did the pleasure of getting you a new fresh outfit for you to wear…Because I'm awesome like that, no need to thank me (though I wouldn't mind if you did, preferably naked and on your hands and knees -- wink wink, you get the hint, but if you don't I'd be elated to show you how). I would assume that the clothes are to your liking and there's a little bonus for me and a necessity for you in there too. Think on that carefully, you are bright after all. And in case you're wondering…NO, I did not steal the clothes. I really don't understand why you think so lowly of me. I have morals you know, I just don't apply them. I am, after all, a really nice guy…When I feel like it…Deep deep down…Somewhere…Maybe, maybe not. I don't dwell on things like that – that's the Saint of All Things Broody and Good's job._

_Anyways, we have a lot of things to do today so be ready by the time I get back, ok? My cell is on, so call me if anything comes up? I'm always going to be here for you, so bear that in mind. Ta ta for now, wifey._

_Signed,_

_Your darling, wonderful and devilishly sexy new hubby,_

_D._

She snorted at the message relayed in the note, rolled her eyes, crushed it into a ball and promptly tossed it aside. The audacity of that man…She would never really understand him…He really was something else. Ugh. Sometimes she just wanted to slap him upside his head for being so smug. He needed to get a new personality, or flavor…But if he did, he wouldn't be the Damon that she was used to, and may possibly like…at times. Besides, she had time to plan his torture later.

She reached in the bag and pulled out a neatly folded stretchy low cut burgundy graphic tee with an intricate gold and silver swirly pattern on the front and close fitting khaki cargoes. Ok, she had to give Damon props. The outfit was cute -- pretty chic and fashionable too. Yeah, Damon had style. Then again, that was obvious. He was always dressed from head to toe in designer labels. Reaching back in for anything else, her hand grazed something soft, yet small. What the – Lingerie?!! She stared at the matching ruby red lace push up bra and thong set in her hands that pretty damn near close to being skimpy. It could barely even cover her privates. Then again, she highly doubted that it was meant to be worn as underwear. Knowing him, he'd probably rip it off her body as soon as he saw her and do naughty things to her that would have her head spinning.

That…Damn…Pervert!!!! Not that she didn't own anything like it, but this was ridiculous. Well, at least she had a clean change of clothes and if she was even considering to wear that lingerie, there was no way in hell that she'd let him get the pleasure of seeing her in it. Stupid vampire and his overbearing hormones. She wasn't some kind of sex doll. She would not deny however that he may be a puppet sex master -- just not hers.

Oh well, time to get dressed…Then call, Jenna…She could handle that much right? She could deal with Mr. Salvatore later. Well…_Both_ of the Salvatores later…

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

_I met her at a bar  
The look she gave me said I wouldn't get far  
But that ain't never stop me  
See I like a challenge so I proceeded to speak  
One drink turned into two drinks  
Three drinks turned into dancing  
And pretty soon her body was all upon me  
When I woke up I saw her laying next to me_

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Even though casually dressed in a tight midnight blue tee, baggy denim jeans and black leather boots, he still managed to look like something out of a fashion magazine with his perfectly ruffled dark hair and well defined facial structure and toned body, he could put any male supermodel to shame. His looks were of godlike quality and he was damn well proud of them. He zipped down the dusty road in a bright yellow Ferrari with his mouth set in a grim line and his turquoise blue eyes hidden from the world by his designer Dolce and Gabonna shades. He may have looked like he was focusing on the road but his mind was in a completely different universe filled with **her**. Her caresses…The scent of her hair…Her little moans…Her drunken smile…Those sketchy little details from the night before were forever engraved in his mind. She may not remember, but he would never forget. She was a sultry dancer and not the worst company in the world, in fact, she was the only company he wanted. Yup, he was screwed over because he married her…Then screwed her, repeatedly. So now they were both screwed. _How fortunate?_

He had too much on his mind right now and driving aimlessly at top speed on abandoned roads was always the best remedy for him, besides fucking and feeding off of the mindless bimbos that he encountered. Ah yes, good times. Good times. He smirked at the memories, but the smirk soon morphed into a pout. He would give all that up, if he could just have her. None of the women he encountered in his past meant anything to him. As for Katherine, she was one piece of work. But she was also a selfish, manipulative bitch and Elena was nothing like her. Elena was…Everything **she** wasn't and more….

He sighed and ran a hand through his soft hair. He knew that this whole marriage thing was never going to be easy but he never expected her to be so uptight about the whole thing. She was still in denial. Maybe it was just the initial shock of it all. She would see the light soon, right? If she didn't want to see it then he'd just have to prove to her that it was a good match up. How hard could that be? It wasn't like it was impossible for her to love him!!

_Damn!!_ He thought as he slammed his fists on to the steering wheel, garnering a loud honk. Who was he kidding? Elena's mind was probably in la la land thinking about dear old Stefan. Her one and only soulmate. She said it herself after all, but there was that tiny little voice in the back of his head that told him that she wasn't being completely honest with him, nor herself. She was deluding herself. The nerve of her to bring up his name made his blood boil. Stefan was not the right man for her and he never would be. He'd be better off with _bitchy witchy_…Now there's a thought…

Damon knew deep down that they were made for each other and she probably knew that too. Elena and him had the chemistry. It was obvious to anyone who opened their eyes long enough to see it. He would just have to act on that tiny little glimmer of hope in the meantime and work from there. He really wanted to at least spend more than a day married to her. Marriage wasn't based on awesome sex alone however.

Why did she have to be so difficult? She already wanted a divorce. Such a damn killjoy. He could take her body to ecstasy and beyond. But, all they probably had right now was lust and not love…Yet. They could definitely build up that part later. However, there would never be a later unless he blew her mind first then lured her into his love nest. Yes, that was it. Keep her addicted to the mind blowing sex and then continue to reel her in with the heartfelt stuff. The plan was fool proof. It would really suck to have her feeling guilty all the time, which would be seriously annoying. Guilt kills the mojo like an atomic bomb.

Then again, he couldn't blame her. It was on a drunken whim and things like that can't really be taken lightly. Knowing her, she'd blamed him and rule it all off as a compulsion act. She probably thought that this was all a big joke and wouldn't even last. He knew that she was confused, but he would show her. They were going be a freaking awesome (not to mention hot) power couple…If they ever got the chance.

Suddenly, he floored the brakes and the car halted. He came to his conclusion.

_How can a man like me_

_Seduce a girl like you?_

_How can I make you my_

_One and only?_

_How can I make you scream_

_There's no one else for you and_

_Nobody does it like me, baby_

He wanted her…So badly…And somehow he believed that she wanted him too that night…and she probably still did. Because he wanted her and may even have the feelings of two very distinct L words towards her…He was going to have her!!! They may have had their difficulties in the past but this marriage was a sign. It was a good sign. He was going to make this work…Somehow…He just needed some more time. Time, patience and a whole lot of luck.

He glanced at his watch and peered back at the road. It was time to get back now, she might be getting her panties in a knot…He could only hope…She really did look breathtaking in red…

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Elena stared at the cherry red Blackberry Bold lying innocently on the dresser. Correction, she glared at the phone, hoping that it would suddenly combust into flames. She had attempted to call Jenna at least 10 times now. But every time she picked up the phone to call, she threw it back down again. Damn, this was frustrating. How exactly do you tell your beloved aunt and guardian that you got drunk one night and then got hitched to your boyfriend's brother? On the bright side, she was at the legal age now. No wait…Didn't that mean that all the whiplash of this whole wedding fiasco was going to fall unto her shoulders? Ok, well that would end up being pretty unfortunate…Actually, the whole thing was already pretty unfortunate.

She had so many people to break the news to, even though she'd rather crawl under her bed to hide from the world and deny everything that occurred. The whole town was going to find out soon enough, especially if she got that divorce. Word travels fast around Mystic Falls, it was a small town after all.

When Jenna found out she was going to have to tell Jeremy, and she really wasn't quite sure as to how he'd react about it. Then again, he was pretty clear on vampires seeing as though he was dating Anna. Since he was dating Anna, he must be in Pearl's good books. Plus he knew that Bonnie was a witch and she could bet that he realized that Stefan and Damon were vampires by now. She also had a feeling that Jeremy kind of liked Damon, which was a good start.

Bonnie was going to flip out and probably never look at her the same way ever again, especially since she preferred Stefan to his brother, but that was probably because she had a crush on him. On that note, Elena really needed to talk to her about that crush in the near future, but the marriage takes the first spot. Plus, Bonnie was still very critical of Damon and this leap would never actually put him in her good books. Oh who was she kidding? That was the old Bonnie. The new Bonnie hated anything remotely vampire with a passion, her current relationship with her was already strained. She was basically on paper thin ice. This whole marriage may push her even further away. She was going to be furious. Hell, she couldn't even guarantee if Bonnie wouldn't hex him into next year if he stepped out of line just once -- Not that Elena wouldn't mind when push came to shove – That would be if she could guarantee her position as Bonnie's best friend or at least her trust. On second thought, maybe she'd save Bonnie for second to last. Their relationship might need some work first…

Caroline might freak out at first, but then she might gush over the thought of marriage and goad her into telling her every little detail, or how the sex was. Yes, she was that shallow, but she loved her for it. It made her…endearing.

Matt on the other hand, well -- he'd be disgusted, more or less and ashamed. He was finally starting to accept Stefan as her boyfriend and now this came up. He'd be so conflicted. Not to mention that he was still getting over their breakup. Now she wasn't even sure what he'd think of her. Plus, she highly doubted that he liked Damon, seeing as though there was that little fiasco with his mom sometime back…

Lastly and most importantly, there was Stefan. Quite frankly, she didn't even want to think about how he would react. He would be beyond furious and his heart would be broken beyond repair. This was like the whole Katherine pandemonium all over again…One girl wedged in between 2 brothers. She was never ever going to live this down. It was going to follow her for life. She was not Katherine…Her look alike? -- well yeah – a heartless manipulative narcissistic bitch? – nope -- but this choice didn't make her any different from her vampire counterpart.

The blackberry's screen flashed and her ringtone, "Bad Romance" by Lady Gaga, filled the room. She gaped at the phone, completely caught off guard and clumsily snatched it up off the dresser. Oh Lord…It was Jenna. Just perfect. Now, of all times…The first person on her call list calls her instead. What fabulous timing? Why Lord? Why now?!! Here comes the drama, might as well get this over with….

"Uh, hello?"

"ELENA, WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!!" Jenna screamed from the other end of the phone and Elena winced at the volume. She was already mad. This was not starting off as well as she expected.

"I was…at Bonnie's for the ni—"

"Don't give me that bullshit!! I called her and she said that you weren't there. You didn't even bother to call and tell me that you were going to be out late either. I called all of your friends and even Stefan and they had no idea where you went off to. Would you mind explaining?"

_Shit, busted!! Oh dear, what to do, what to do?!!! Think…Think!!!_

"Elena I trust you and all, but I'd really appreciate if you didn't lie to me about what you're up to. I can't help but worry about your well being as your guardian and all. Then again, you are 18 now so I guess I should lay off a bit but…,"

"I know…I know…I'm sorry Jenna, it's just that something really really big happened last night and I kind of got…Caught up,"

"How…Big?"

"Like ginormous big, but you have to promise me that you won't get mad at me no matter what,"

"Alright, now you're starting to scare me, just what did you do?"

"You still haven't promised me that you won't get mad"

"Ok, fine. I, Jenna Sommers, promise not to get mad. So now, can you please tell me what happened?"

"Err…Well, IkindofmarriedDamonafterbreakingupwithStefanthengotdrunkandweslepttogether"

"Wait…What?!! What's up with all the gibberish? Slow down girl!!"

"Um…I kind of married Damon after I got drunk last night…"

"………"

"Jenna?"

"I'm sorry, but I think I just heard you say that you got married to Damon,"

"….That's what I said…As much as I wish I could take it back…"

"Are you joking? Because this isn't really funny, Elena"

"Unfortunately, I'm not,"

"WERE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?!!! HOW THE HELL COULD YOU GET MARRIED?!!!"

"Jenna, you promised!!!"

"How could you possibly make me promise not to get mad over something like this?"

"I'm sorry, I'm really really sorry!!"

"Don't apologize to me…I'm not the one who needs it. But seriously, Elena. Marriage?"

"I was drunk…and it just…happened!!"

"Apparently so, the only excuse would be you getting drunk. I mean I know Damon is drop dead gorgeous and everything, but he is also Stefan's brother. Does Stefan already know about it?"

"Fortunately no, but I'm planning on telling him when I get back,"

"You'd better. You can't exactly hide something this huge from him,"

"I know that, but what do I do? I need time to sort all this out,"

"Honestly, I don't even know. You are 18, so you can be legally married and all, so it's no one's fault but your own. Besides, I'm the last person to come to about relationship advice…Let alone marriage,"

"Gee Jenna, thank you for making me feel soooooooooo much better,"

"Seriously, getting drunk and then marrying someone who isn't your boyfriend just doesn't sound like you and I'm not even sure what to tell you right now."

"This is a nightmare…Lord, kill me now,"

"Do you even like him like that?"

"What? No, of course not…Well…"

"Well, what?"

"I honestly don't know…I mean he has his moments and I feel like he really gets me, but I'm with Stefan. This isn't right. We have to get divorced!!!"

"Do you know how he feels about it?"

"I'm quite sure that he's overjoyed…Really,"

"I know this is going to sound completely random and irresponsible coming from an adult who is also your guardian and all but…I think you should actually give it a chance, I mean –"

"NO WAY IN HELL, JENNA!!! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!!"

"I'm just saying…You guys have…Something. Maybe this marriage thing really isn't a coincidence. Yeah, you're a bit young but…I guess…"

"I cannot believe I'm hearing this,"

"Well, I really can't believe I'm telling you this either, trust me. I'm just as shocked as you are,"

"Oh my god, this is so not happening. All my friends are gonna freak and yet you're ok with all of this,"

"I'm not saying that I'm ok with it. I'm still mad. But this is actually your responsibility now. Like I said, you are 18 now. But, I'll try to guide you as best as I can…Even though I don't know the first thing about marriage…"

"I feel a headache coming on…Ugghhh…"

"Look, just come back safely and we can discuss this thing some more. But, have you told anyone else?"

"Nope, just you. So please don't going spreading it around. I'd like to tell everyone myself…or not at all,"

"Fine. Bye sweetie. Take care. Your gonna need a lot of support"

"Yeah, I know. Bye."

She ended the call and threw the blackberry on her bed. How could Jenna be so, naïve? I mean seriously, stay married to a self serving psychopath with no redeeming qualities…Uhhh, no way!! But still, did she really want to end this already? With Damon there was always this kind of magnetic pull. A spark. There was always…Something. Though if she had to be honest, he did have some actually redeemable qualities…

No…No…NO!!! It was thoughts like those that always got her into trouble. Besides, Damon probably sees her as a replacement for Katherine. He may like her, but he loved Katherine and after all Katherine ever did to him, he may just want someone to fill in the gaps. For all that she knew, he could still be reeling over her betrayal. But how could she be so sure that Stefan didn't want the same thing. She did find the picture of Katherine in his room after all. One thing was for sure, she was not going to be the new Katherine, getting in between 2 brothers just for the sake of love.

Well no, she couldn't be exactly like Katherine…Because she actually did care about those 2 brothers, she didn't see them as pets, like Katherine did. She…Loved…Both of them…?

_Don't you worry it's fine  
See this will be our little dirty secret for life_

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. No use mulling over all of that now. Damon was going to be back anytime, so she might as well gather her stuff now. She flittered around the room to pick up the fallen pieces of clothing on the floor. Every time she bent to pick up one piece of clothing, a flashback of how she lost it came racing through her mind. It wasn't surprising that some of the clothing was torn…Damn you, Damon. The room was clear, but was there anything under the bed? She fell to her knees and bent down to look under the bed for any more missing clothing, just to be sure.

She was completely unaware of the fact that her ass was sticking up in the air, wavering from side to side, just begging to be groped…Which was exactly how Damon found her. He stepped into the room and took in the sight of her lovely rump. Absent mindedly licking his lips as he leaned against the door frame. Taking in her oblivious but still captivating form. His eyes darkened at the sight. He wanted to mount her. So tempting, could he really resist?

A mischievous smirk slowly formed on his lips as he silently crept behind her, bent over her and whispered into her ear in a husky tone, "You're not going to find me under there, you know". Elena bolted upright at his voice and immediately backed up as a means to get away…Only to find herself pressed up against his front. She tried to scoot to the side but he wrapped his strong arms around her tiny waist and kept her locked in his embrace before she could even think of moving. She couldn't help but tense at the close proximity and then writhed against him to get free, only making him tighten his hold on her to still her movements. His pants seemed to tighten as well…

Elena wasn't sure how to react to this turn of events. Here, Damon pops out of nowhere and holds her against her will…But, for what? Then again, knowing him…Did he really need a reason for anything? Shouldn't she be resisting more and making some sort of fuss? She was supposed to be repulsed by this, right? Right? She wasn't so sure anymore.

His body against her body just made her…Weak. The heat radiating off him was hypnotizing and her mind began to play vivid images of what could happen next. Maybe even recaps from the night before. She should be fighting him not waiting anxiously for his next move and somehow getting aroused. Damn her hormones to hell…

With his left arm still wrapped around her middle, he let his right arm drift a bit lower…To teasingly and slowly trace her belly button with his index finger. She gasped at the motion. The simple gesture stimulated that pooling feeling between her legs. She gulped audibly. He knew what he was doing to her. Her barriers were coming down very slowly. The damn vampire was pushing her buttons…

He then lowered his head to her neck to softly blow on her neck, raising the fine hairs and then licked a slow trail from the bottom of her ear to the base of her neck. She shivered at the sensual contact and she had to bite her lip to keep back a groan. Why was he doing this to her? Why was she reacting like this? Why wouldn't her body cooperate with her mind? Why?!! She could barely even help herself…

She was resisting, but barely. Well, he could definitely fix that. He smirked, then nuzzled her neck and began to give her butterfly kisses that trailed from the base of her jaw to the junction of her neck and her shoulder. He noticed how her pulse quickened as he paused over her jugular and latched his mouth over that spot to suck, nibble and lick. She barely held in the groan that escaped her parted lips. She was definitely enjoying his treatment. His length hardened at the sound. Hmmm…Close…

But then he changed his technique. He raised his left hand to cup her breast and lowered his left until he was able to bury his fingers in the folds of her entrance. Another enticing gasp left her lips as she arched into him, giving him better access. He dug deeper, inserting another finger. She was getting wet very quickly. He kneaded one breast at a time whilst he fingered her skillfully, eliciting numerous sounds from her until she eventually began to grind her ass into his crotch, garnering a content groan from him as he hardened against her. Yup, she was under his control now…But with the way she was moving against him right now, he might just fall under her conrol…

He tugged her shirt from over her head and marveled at the lacy red push up bra he had just bought her. It accentuated her breasts greatly and he squeezed them in appreciation. Very nice. They were tender and full now. He unhooked the bra and let it fall to the floor, then slipped his hand up to massage her 2 large mounds.

"Daammooonnnn", she moaned out his name, reaching her hands behind his head to tangle it in his soft dark brown locks, pulling his head closer to her. Here he was taking advantage of her and she was now begging him to continue. Can you say ironic? Oh yes, he could. He chuckled at her eagerness.

"Did you miss me?" he asked her seductively. She nodded absent mindedly, more focused on his hands than his words. Her brain had shut down all access to coherent thought a long time ago. She was already so into it. Her face scrunched up in ecstasy. He should just bend her over right now and fuck her…But, they had to check out now. Ah, decisions, decisions. They may be able to continue this play time somewhere else…Later or better yet…How about they make this quick. He may not get another opportunity like this for quite a while. Knowing her and her damn mood swings. One minute she's pissed at him for whatever Stefan related reason and the next she's…Well, she's like this…And boy did he love when she was like this…In that case…

…He so knew what he was going to do right now…

He pushed her over on to the bed, to set her into position. She steadied her arms against the edge and he slipped her pants along with the lacy red thong he bought earlier down to her knees with one hand whilst still pumping her steadily with his fingers. He rubbed his denim confined erection against her buttocks and she groaned in approval. She was done with the foreplay…She was ready for the main event. She wanted him in her now…She was so ready…Her brain was only feeling one emotion right now and it wasn't shame…It was pleasure. Absolutely pure pleasure garnered from the anticipation of ecstasy.

In one quick move, he dropped his pants and entered her swiftly, nearly knocking the air out of her lungs. She gasped, quickly recovering from the impact and hung on to the edge of the bed tightly, pushing her backside against him. He gripped her hips tightly, pulling her closer to him and slowly thrust in and out of her, moving his hips against her backside, setting the rhythm for her to follow. The music had been set and the dance began.

She mewled softly in response and soon mirrored his movements with her hips. He groaned and continued to pound into her. Hitting that spot every time with an accuracy that she couldn't even begin to fathom. She was so tight and unbelievably perfect. The perfect fit. Ready for him at any given time. He purred at the thought. They were so perfect for each other in every way…

Her knuckles were starting to turn white from gripping the bed too hard and his nails were leaving crescent shaped scars on her thighs, but both were too caught up in the passion to notice. Those were worries for later. It wasn't like they wouldn't heal. He rode her until he could feel her orgasm approaching, with his not very far behind. Her walls starting to contract around his cock and he picked up the pace, with her meeting every thrust. So close…So very close…Almost there…

Then, her climax hit her like a thunderbolt, zapping her insides with tiny waves of electric ecstasy and she cried out as she came, jerking ever so suddenly and her eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets as her walls convulsed around his cock. She was seeing stars and her body felt as if it was on fire, incinerating as if she had been thrown into an oven. She continued to ride out the flames of her climax. She may have cum, but he wasn't done with her just yet. Nope, not even close…She had a ways to go…Especially if he was the maestro of this symphony of ecstasy…

In a span of 5 seconds; he pulled out of her, flipped her onto her back on the bed, entered her once again, wrapped her legs around his hips and hoisted her up to face him. He would be damned if he never drew out this session a bit longer. You couldn't exactly shake off the passion you felt in the heat of the moment as if it was an off button. She was thrown off temporarily by the sudden change in position but she was far from frustrated at the change, in fact, she couldn't be any happier. She grinned at his forwardness. He really was one to take control…It was one of his many charms after all…

He thrust in and out of her hot, wet core repeatedly and she continued to roll her hips at his actions. The friction was oh so wonderful. She squeezed her legs around him tighter, to bring him closer to her and dug her heels into his backside, earning a groan from him that did miraculous things to her already accelerating heartbeat. She was writhing like a female snake in heat beneath him, spurring his actions further and further. He dug his fingers into her thighs and she raked his rigid back with her finger nails, making him hiss out in mixture of pleasure and pain. The pleasures of pain were mind boggling indeed.

He bent over once more to take one of her succulent breasts into his mouth and she cried out in pleasure as he nipped and sucked the perky rosy bud. Then he continued his ministrations on the next one. He licked a trail from the centre of her chest right back up to her neck. As much as she enjoyed his mouth on her, she wanted his mouth on hers.

She pulled his head up to her face, but instead of kissing him like she planned, she paused. His eyes held her attention and she couldn't ignore them. They were drawing her to them like gravity. The feeling was…Magnetic. She stared into his eyes, that seemed darker now, almost like a midnight blue, clouded with a heavy veil of lust and… something else. She wanted to look away, to ignore the passion. There was always something almost erotic about locking eyes with you partner during sex. The look he was giving her was far too intense, she couldn't handle it when he looked at her like that. Stefan…Never looked at her that way…But, what was the point of thinking of Stefan now at this point in time?

"Look at me, Elena," he commanded softly. She turned her head slowly and stared at him. As in, really stared at him. His face was flushed, his pouty lips parted and his soft dark hair was still a bit mussed up from her hands, but he was still a sight to behold. Looking at him could take her breath away. She felt as if she could finally feel his emotions. They were connected…They were one. Brown eyes locked on to blue. If anything she was more turned on right now. His aura was calling to her, stroking her flames and guiding her to the peak. The dance was picking up. His pace began to quicken. The tempo changed. He was so close and so was she. Steering towards the edge, accelerating…

…Almost there…Almost there…Almost --

Then it hit them both like a hurricane. A cataclysmic fury of unbelievable proportions that rocked them to the core. The feeling was like being on cloud nine and beyond. Her walls clenched around his length she coated him with her essence whilst he emptied his seed into her. Screaming out each others names in the heat of the moment. She may just go blind from all the stars she was seeing.

Her eyes were closed with pleasure, her head rolled back and she arched up before falling limply back on to the bed. He then collapsed on top of her, eyes dilated and whispering crude little compliments and promises of acts to come against her neck as his dotted her with more butterfly kisses here and there. He nuzzled her neck and she sighed in approval. He pulled her into his arms and closed his eyes briefly. She was superb…A real minx…

They both panted from exhaustion and were coated in a thin layer of sweat that made them slick against each other. Neither of them willing to move just yet, not until the waves of their orgasms subsided. The spell had been cast and it was not yet time to break it. It was nowhere near permanent, but this moment of quiet time was not to be interrupted. It may have just opened a new chapter between them. As for where it would lead…Who knew?

Yes, the sex between them was definitely phenomenal. No, it was damn near earth-shattering. They could never deny that in a million years. Last night may be hazy, but this time right now was not to be forgotten easily. Her vervain necklace could kiss his ass. Hah, take that Stefan. But this wasn't just about the sex…It was much more than that…

He rolled them over on to the bed properly and into a more comfortable position, with her on top of him and kissed the crown of her head as she snuggled into him, still very much content. They were both very satiated after all. She lazily traced circles on his chest and he ran his fingers through her hair idly. See, why couldn't they be like this all the time? She was so much more agreeable after sex.

"Elena?" he whispered in her ear in a low voice, still husky from the lovemaking session. Unconsciously, she shifted closer to him at the sound of him voice. It was like a beacon, signaling only to her.

"Hmmm?" she responded dumbly, too tired to use actual words and a silly smile splashed on her lips. She was quite content and comfortable now. Besides, she was with her husband after all, right?

"You do know that it's time to go now, right," he asked in an amused tone. She snapped out of her euphoric daze and glared at him. Her mood darkened and she sped back to reality. Damn it, he just had to remind her that they had to go back home and therefore, back to her life with Stefan…Translation: She shouldn't have just had a sexual healing session with Damon. Ugh, how did she go from sensible to senseless just by his mere touch? He should have his hands…and dick…Cut off. It was so not fair…

"Way to kill the moment, Damon," she growled at him. Really, of all the things to randomly bring up, he uses this. That man had absolutely no tact whatsoever. Stefan on the other hand was just moody all around. Well, it's not like she expected a _''Sex with No Strings Attached"_ relationship either.

"I was going to tell you earlier…But you just kind of turned me on with you waving your ass in the air like that and I really couldn't help myself. It was just too perfect," he told her smugly and she rolled her eyes at him. Ever the promiscuous one…Always thinking with his cock and not his head. She really should be offended and disgusted at him. In fact, he expected her to immediately get up and give him a mouthful about how they shouldn't be doing this. However, he was pleasantly surprised when she continued to snuggle into his embrace and began to drift off into a peaceful slumber. She'd deal with him later. For now, it was just the 2 of them. Damon and Elena…Elena and Damon…Sleeping in a bed…Together…

"…Just 15 more minutes…Then we leave…" she murmured sleepily, but in no mood to argue with him. A small smile graced his lips at the sight of her like that, bathed in a kind of afterglow. She was definitely something else and way too adorable (especially after fantastic sex). Maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't be too hard for her to truly be his after all. She just needed to accept it first.

"Sure thing, princess" he murmured and then closed his eyes to take a short nap as well. They'll worry about reality when they wake up. For now, let them just be satisfied with this moment. They still had time on their hands to deal with what would soon come…

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

_Now I didn't know  
How far it'll go  
But I said I would have her  
Now it's the morning after_

_22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222_

_**Want to know a secret?**_

_**Do ya? Do ya?!!! **___

…_**Well…**_

_**It's just that…**_

_**That. Was. My. First. Sex Scene…EVEEEERRRRRRR!!! **_

_**What?! Are you serious?!!**_

_**O_O LIKE OMG…IKR?!! **_

_**Though I'm not sure how well it turned out, so tell me your thoughts. Heck, I wasn't even planning for them to have sex just yet in the first place, especially in this chapter. But I started and then I just couldn't stop. So uh, be happy!!! :D **_

_**Comments, queries etc. are all welcome!!! I don't know when I'll update next but it should be soon. I'm gonna post the next chapter of my Inuyasha fic either today or tomorrow and then I'm gonna start my Dramione. I'm so exciting!!! As for my old fics, I realized that my style of writing has changed a bit, so I guess I'll be doing quite a but of re-editing because I've come up with new plots and stuff. Anyhoo, bye bye for now!!!**_

_**A.A. Out!!! PEACE!!! **_

_**REMEMBER, READ AND REVIEW!!! XD**_

_**(Click the purple button…You know you want toooooooooooooooo :D)**_


	3. Food For Thought

_**Exams are here, so time has been against me **____** So sorry! I made sure to add some twists, turns and drama into this chappie! :D Hopefully some of the scenes will explain what the hell is happening and has happened elsewhere in this story. Enjoy! By the way, on my quest to figure out exactly what I should do with Stefan in the mean time…I came up with a pretty interesting subplot – kinda. LOL! :P Btw…Does anyone know what colour Bonnie's eyes actually are…I'm stuck between hazel or green…I seriously can't tell o_O**_

_**Btw…Can I get an OMFG to the 3rd power of 10 for that season finale? I cannot believe that he ends up kissing Katherine and not Elena -_- I knew it was all too simple…Dammit! Oh well, there's always season 2 to build up that awesome Delena sexual tension :D (Besides, I'm hoping that when they do actually kiss…It's gonna be 100 times hotter than that fake kiss! XD). Btw…The whole thing with Bonnie was…Hmm…She betrayed Elena's trust but still ends up helping her in the end…Soooo…I guess I gotta hand it to her o_O Not sure what to say on that right now. As for the other mishaps – Jeez, we finally see John in a better light then Katherine kills him -_- that bitch needs to get lost – I actually predicted Anna dying, I mean I do like her, but I had a feeling that she wouldn't last into season 2 – Jeremy was being way too emo and angsty, I was cheering when Damon told him off **____** , but I really don't think that he should turn himself into a vamp now of all times -_- its unnecessary – My thoughts on Tyler…He's a werewolf….End of story – Though I didn't expect Caroline to fall over, that was…odd – Hmm…All in all the episode was pretty interesting, not as shocking as I hoped but it was alright. **_

Just to Note: The first song used is For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert and the second song is This is Me/Gotta Find You by Demi Lovato and the Jonas Brothers.

**Disclaimer:**** I did find some pics of Ian Somerhalder…But I don't own him. I also don't own the Vampire Diaries…Which sucks! -_- No pun intended there! o_O**

"…_Just 15 more minutes…Then we leave…" she murmured sleepily, but in no mood to argue with him. A small smile graced his lips at the sight of her like that, bathed in a kind of afterglow. She was definitely something else and way too adorable (especially after fantastic sex). Maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't be too hard for her to truly be his after all. She just needed to accept it first. _

"_Sure thing, princess" he murmured and then closed his eyes to take a short nap as well. They'll worry about reality when they wake up. For now, let them just be satisfied with this moment. They still had time on their hands to deal with what would soon come…_

It was getting darker outside – that meant that it was close to sunset. The day was already ending so quickly, it made it wonder if it even happened. If they planned on going anywhere today they would definitely need to get a move on. It was now or never. He would prefer never, but knowing her…She would definitely go for now. It was a miracle from how they'd gone from awkward to annoyed to understanding and then…Hot and heavy under the sheets. Did that mean that she was finally starting to accept the marriage, or was she merely caught in the heat of the moment?

He stared down at the slumbering brunette in his arms, dead to the world. He ran a finger against the delicate outline of her collarbone against her smooth skin, across her shoulder, down her slender arm and then pausing his journey to grasp her smaller hand (with that expensive diamond 6 carat ring on the wedding finger) in his larger hand. Rubbing his thumb over her knuckles, he brought them to press against his lips in a chaste kiss. She sighed, and he cracked a smile.

Quite a while had passed since their _rendezvous between the sheets_ – and what an invigorating experience that was. For a vampire who had been around for a long long long time, he had to admit that she was his best. Sure, Katherine was promiscuous, but being with her in bed sometimes seemed like a chore, if she didn't feel like completely dominating you, that is. Elena was…Different…She may not have been as experienced as he was, but she was eager and she could adapt to many different situations and err - positions.

She was exhausted, disheveled, totally satiated from their wondrous sex session and absolutely beautiful – she was precious. She was always a sight for sore eyes, no matter what the case. Yes - His very own natural beauty. It felt nice to finally claim her as his, but it wouldn't be a solid feeling until she finally came to grips with it. But he'd wait for her. He had nothing but time on his hands anyways…

He chuckled lightly and twisted a stray lock of her long straight chestnut brown hair around his fingers until it curled slightly. He listened to her even breathing, the slow and steady rhythm and watched the rise and fall of her chest, the still beating heart, pounding inside.

She was so delicate, yet still a force to be reckoned with…She was **his** - His young and currently inexperienced wife - His one and only soul mate. Yes, Damon Salvatore had met his match and had now married her. Miracles do happen! Life should be a bed of roses now right? Speaking of roses, he should buy her a bouquet. Well no…Not yet at least…He'll save the romancing for later. The matter of where her loyalties truly lied was still a matter they had to deal with. Damn you, Stefan. However…He did know one thing for sure…

The satisfied smile on her face right now was all because of him - All because of the pleasures that he brings to the table - The excitement that he adds to her life. The irresistible aura that emanated off him in waves, which drew in so many people…Men and women alike. Yes, he sounded egotistical but it was the truth – she was drawn to him, like a moth to a flame. She may not want to admit it, but the facts were there. All she needed was time…Speaking of time, it was time for her to wake up. He had given her more than enough rest. He had to admit, sex with him was tiring but worthwhile and definitely enjoyable. He really couldn't blame her – Hell, if he could…He'd fuck himself…If that didn't make him sound like even more of an egotistical ass.

There were a lot of things to get covered today, well more for her than him. He was in no rush to do anything, she was the one with the issues about the marriage and the multitude of people to break the news to…He could only stand by and watch, what else could he do? It's not like he had anyone to explain himself to, he was a grown man (and over 140 years old too), besides Stefan wasn't his guardian anyways – and if Stefan ever tried to reprimand him then…Hehe, well…He'd get a rude awakening, or a stake in his ass.

Even though he would have been beyond elated to take off with her on their much deserved honeymoon period, she'd probably laugh in his face and tell them that honeymoon's only counted for actually planned weddings and not drunken hitches in the middle of the night. She didn't even see their union as binding…Let alone serious. Sigh. She probably figured that it was just a fling and that he'd move on to someone else, or back to **Katherine**. The last time he checked, she blamed their union on her being lonely and wanting to do something irrational after breaking up with Stefan for the umpteenth time.

She really needed to stop doubting his attraction to her – Plus, if he wanted that backstabbing bitch named Katherine who left him and his brother for dead (literally), he'd still be looking for her – or even caring that she still existed. Elena should have realized that a long time ago. Katherine meant nothing to him now - She was an obsession, not his love. He had wanted to possess her, not to love her. Besides, that bitch was incapable of loving anybody but herself. Who was the real self-serving psychopath here anyways?

Elena was always doubting herself in his eyes, probably believing that she wasn't good enough or that she shouldn't be going after the immoral brother. Typical Elena. Tsk tsk…No wonder Stefan was drawn to her – she almost appeared like the typical martyr, amongst other reasons…But he could see that deep down inside, she was a vixen that was just waiting for the chance to be unleashed – and he had seen plenty of that last night. She wasn't the goody - goody - two - shoes that Stefan made her out to be, Miss Gilbert - No, Mrs. Salvatore – had a definite wild side and a damn sexy one at that.

On the matter of marriage, her idea of a perfect wedding would probably have been some over the top gathering at some expensive view. No, that wasn't Elena, that was more like Caroline or even…Dare he say it? Katherine…Ugh. Elena would want something simple but elegant and quaint in a quiet secluded area with a few special guests, she wasn't a fussy person, she liked the simpler things in life, but he would want to give her so much more than that – She deserved it.

Little did she know that he wouldn't actually have a problem with having an actual ceremony, if that did make her happy at least. Her happiness made him happy. Damn, he was turning into a sap – Maybe he and Stefan really were related – He shuddered at the thought.

He did understand that weddings were the kinds of events that you wanted your family to be a part of, it was normal to want to share your special moments with the ones you loved anyways. The impromptu - albeit blazing hot - hookups were not her style after all – but hey, he didn't really mind either way. He would go through a thousand boring weddings as long as he got Elena to be truly his in the end.

He looked down on her again, with an emotion in his eyes that was passionate that it was akin to adoration or more along the lines of…love? Well…He wasn't sure yet, but he wouldn't rule it out either. He liked her a lot and he would love to love her completely one day, so it could happen. Anything was possible these days. Though he wouldn't admit that he loved her just yet - even if he did - and quite possibly he did - he wouldn't know for sure yet, but they did have one hell of a connection.

He once again focused on the rise and fall of her chest. His heart may not beat, but that made it all the more comforting to hear hers beat and to know that she was still human…and warm. She made him feel… Human. Though his gaze may have rested on her chest a bit too long to ogle her ample bosom. Hey, just because she was sleeping didn't mean he couldn't check her out, right? She was his wife after all! He had rights as a husband! Men were allowed to daydream about their wives assets – and also fuck their wives into oblivion…

He traced her moist full lips with his thumb, before quickly pecking her on the lips. She murmured in response. He cracked a small smile – a genuine one. She really was so cute when she was sleeping. But, now it was definitely time to wake up. No excuses this time.

"Elena," he whispered in her ear softly, whilst gently shaking her, "Elena," he called, a little louder.

"Hmmm?" she responded dumbly, still half asleep.

"Wake up, sweetheart," he murmured to her, "It's time to get up,"

"Uh-uh," she responded back to him and burrowed deeper into the off white cotton covers. He had to chuckle at her. He should wear her out more often, she was fascinating when she was exhausted. She was a bit difficult, but that was part of her charm. Elena was priceless after all.

"Don't make me have to do this…" he told her in a half-warning tone, taunting her.

"Do what?" she answered, now quite curious, but still half asleep at best. She couldn't help it, he got her interest piqued.

"This!" he exclaimed before straddling her hips, pinning her wrists over her head with one hand and tickling her senseless with the other. Her body came alive as her eyes snapped open at his hand roving all over her body at lightning speed, tickling her without restraint. She gulped in a breath of air and then laughed out loud from the sensation and the randomness of it. Damon was full of surprises wasn't he? She would never believe that he'd tickle her to wake her up. She would bet money that he'd either do something kinky, especially if he was horny - or throw water on her, if he was in a sadistic mood. Then again, who's to say that tickling isn't the least bit kinky?

"D-Damon, st-stoppp!" she barely bit out, as the laughter impaired her speech.

He was relentless in his tickling. "What's the magic word?"

"Uh…Please," she answered hopefully. Saying please always worked, right?

He paused momentarily, actually pondering her response. "Bzzt! Wrong answer!"

"W-what?" She was shocked. Damon Salvatore overlooked her begging? What was the world coming to? She said please for crying out loud!

"Oh well…So tragic…Back to your torture…" He continued his tickle assault on her body. She couldn't believe it.

"D-Damon…What's the word? Tell m-m-meee!" Well…If at first you don't succeed…You beg for mercy some more! She'd be damned if she let him prolong this torture.

"Hmm…Should I, really?"

"Yes!"

"…But this is so much more fun…" He even had the gall to pout, but she could see right through it.

She had enough of this. "Damon!"

She ignored the very devious smirk that formed on his face, he had something up his sleeve. Too bad that she was too fed up to care. "The word my dear…Is _bacimio_…"

"Baci-wha?" That was not an English word, was it? It sounded so…Foreign.

"Bacimio" He repeated fluently, letting each syllable roll off his tongue – and what a wondrous tongue indeed.

"F-fine…Bacimio"

As soon as the words left her lips, Damon gave her a mouthful…Literally. He captured her half open mouth in a searing lip lock that had her lips (and her insides) tingling. His tongue dove into her mouth to greet hers in a slippery but heated dance. His hands stopped their tickling and instead reached behind her lithe form to pull her up against him, to give him better access. She moaned into his mouth and reached up to pull his face closer and wrapped her legs around his waist. He groaned and groped her ass, pleased at her reaction to his kiss. She was getting used to him, and he liked it. He grounded his hips up into her quickly moistening centre, making her whimper. But just as their movements were about to get a bit more heated…She pulled away to glare at him and he pouted like a dejected puppy. Why now? Why? What was her problem this time?

"What…Was…That…About?" she panted, out of breath from the kiss, glaring at him through half lidded eyes. Alright, maybe he should lay off the spontaneity a tad bit…

"Simple…You asked me to kiss you," he said with a smirk. It wasn't his fault that she couldn't realize what she did.

"No, I didn't" Now, she was confused. What was he trying to imply here?

"Yes, you did," he said confidently and gave her ass a little squeeze, "Congrats on your first lesson in Italian,"

Say what now? Her mouth dropped open in shock. He manipulated her…Ugh! That…Damn…Conceited…Italian Bred…Asshole! Then again, it wasn't like she didn't enjoy it…Damn her hormones to hell! She would have given him a piece of her mind if he didn't pull her back to him for round 2 of their heated make out session. It felt as if his tongue had lassoed her own with the way he was kissing her. He tangled his hands into the back of her thick mane and massaged her scalp, earning a content little purr from her. He really did love the sounds she made, if anything…They turned him on even more.

_So hot out the box_

_Can we pick up the pace?_

He broke the kiss and lowered his parted mouth down her neck at an agonizingly slow pace, nipping, sucking and licking every inch of skin until he reached her shoulder. She shuddered and rolled her head back to expose more of herself to him whilst raking her long nails down his toned rigged back. He hissed in pleasure, adding a tiny nip to her neck in response. She loved his mouth on her neck, it was like he knew where to kiss, suck, bite and taste all at the right time.

_Turn it up, heat it up_

_I need to be entertained_

_Push the limit, are you with it?_

_Baby, don't be afraid_

_I'mma hurt you real good baby_

Men like him did not deserve the gift of manipulation and mouths that not only tell you words to reel you in but also do wondrous things to your body – yes, mouths that made you lose your senses and all coherent thought – mouths that made you give in almost immediately. He licked a trail from the base of her neck to the bottom of her earlobe, even giving it a little nibble.

_Let's go it's my show_

_Baby, do what I say_

He murmured something into her neck, but she didn't catch it immediately since her mind was still in a daze – When you're in a hot make out session, logic usually fails you – the sexual urges kind of zap your brain cells.

It wasn't until he'd parted from her with an aggravated sigh, untangled himself from her, rolled off the bed, stood up, pulled on his silk black boxers and sauntered over to the door, that she realized that she missed something. One minute he's kissing her senseless, the next he's leaving her hanging. What was up with his unpredictable mood swings? Secondly, should she even be the least bit annoyed by it? Seeing the put on expression on her face, he smirked and repeated his words slowly, deliberately and clearly as if he was talking to a child, "We…Have…Room…Service," and he ended with a careless shrug. Oh, so that's what was up? Still, he could've given her more of a forewarning. She rolled her eyes and turned away from him. He needed to learn some proper manners. She touched her swollen lips with the tips of her fingers – they were still tingling from that breathtaking kiss – Asshole or not…That man could kiss.

There was a loud rap at the door and a female voice that called out "Room Service", breaking her out of her post make out daze. She whipped her attention to the door and silently told him to answer it, as if he didn't already know that. He gave her an 'I told you so' look and opened the door with one of his fake multimillion dollar smiles plastered on his face that could win the heart of any female, she rolled her eyes at him – Typical flirtatious Damon. She dropped her gaze to his lips that now held a red tint to them and looked a little fuller – a consequence of amazing kissing no doubt. She involuntarily licked her lips. How was he tempting her to kiss him again without even trying? He peered at her out of the corner of his eye, she was ogling him and why should he stop her? He side stepped, to make way for the hotel attendant…and to also give Elena a wonderful view of his backside – a view that she most definitely enjoyed. Looking at the contours in his rigid back, the bundle of muscles in his neck and shoulders and that perfectly erect spine that she just loved to rake her nails up and down. Shit, she was definitely getting turned on again…

In walked a short blond girl dressed in a black mini skirt with a red vest and a thin white blouse underneath pushing a cart loaded with entrees, appetizers and treats. The smell was heaven in a meal form. As for the attendant who looked like a generic Barbie doll, her clothes were too tight and too short and her black stiletto heels were definitely of the stripper type, they had to be at least 6 inches high. Some attention seeker she was. It was as if she pasted a "Cheap Whore" sign to her ass.

_Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display_

"Hi," came the purposefully drawn out nasally voice of the overly perky blonde, "I'm Britney, at _your_ beck and call" She appeared to be trying to sound sexy, but her voice came out strained and grating, and she was obviously trying to make a pass at Damon with that statement. Elena had to bite a laugh at her ridiculousness and was hoping that Damon felt the same too.

She didn't even try to hide the fact that she was eye fucking Damon, actually she looked like she was trying to restrain herself from jumping on him to actually do the deed. So she settled for batting her fake eyelashes, pushing up her fake cleavage and trying to shake her fake ass at him instead. Damn, this woman was a generic Barbie doll, was there anything remotely natural about her? Plus, did she not notice was that Elena in the room – on the bed naked because of a certain alpha male. Oh wait, yes, she did, as she spared a glance over in Elena's direction and her state of undress, but was not taken a back in the least. She sneered at her and turned her gaze back over to Damon. The bitch was determined - Elena had to give her some credit for that. Her eyes remained glued to his perfectly sculpted chest and wandered lower to his 'package' in a look that she probably thought was sultry, but was damn near close to overdoing it. She was here, eye sexing Damon right in front of her and yet he didn't look offended at all, in fact he was damn near smirking at her – that stupid ass was enjoying this, she could practically feel his smug aura. Had he no decency at all? Did she suddenly turn invisible or something? Well, it wasn't like she expected Damon to be faithful anyways, which is why she was eager to get this marriage or 'hookup' over and done with. He was always a flirt, but the least he could do was keep it to a minimum, actually…It was more like the Barbie doll was doing all the talking.

_I told you, I'mma hold you down until you're amazed_

_Give it to ya til you're screamin my name_

Then, the blonde bimbo _accidentally_ knocked a spoon onto the floor and slowly bent down to pick it up, taking her sweet time and making sure that Damon had the perfect view of her over-endowed bosom. Damon made no movements, he only smirked at her and took a quick glance at her assets. Elena felt a magnitude of warnings go fire off in her head. She glared at obviously fake blonde in front of her - here was this little _hussy_ trying to get her man right in front of her face. Wait…Her man? Oh dear. When did she get all possessive all of a sudden? She didn't normally get so territorial…Did she? What was up with all these emotions she was being overcome with? Why should she even care anyways? Stefan was supposed to be her one and only love…not…Damon. Damon was not a stable match anyways. Yes, there was the fire but…He was just so…Damon.

Little did she know that Damon was tired of the flirty act. Blonde bimbos were so beneath him now. He was a married man after all and who was he to scorn his wife? Besides, he didn't want to keep his _little sex kitten_ waiting. It was at that moment that he all but pushed blondie out the door and insincerely thanked her for her services, even throwing in a diss about her throwing herself at the guests. The look on the blonde's face was priceless, she was appalled at his disapproval. The poor girl must not be used to rejection. She must have thought that he would have actually taken her seriously. He laughed and took a peek at Elena who was now a tad bit on the annoyed side and slowly approaching furious. He tilted his head to the side and smirked at her, she was pouting and burning holes in his head with that fiery stare of hers. Hmmm…Now what was up with her sour mood?

"What was up with that?" she seethed out, barely containing her rage. Damon was amused.

"Jealous much?" he asked, his tone husky but curious. She glared at him and gave a huff, she then turned away. He cocked his head to the side in interest. Well this was fascinating, Miss Gilbert shows an all new side to him.

"Of **her**? In your dreams," she bit out with a snort – In his dreams? Yes, indeed – his dreams involved both of them in very compromising and kinky positions – getting her all hot and bothered due to jealousy has also occurred in dreamland (with a dream of them making up, making out and making love following soon after), but if it was happening in reality then why not indulge? Ho ho ho! Elena was jealous. Yes, Little Miss Honest and Goodness was turning into a green eyed minx. My my, what an interesting turn of events. He was going to enjoy this.

"You're a bad liar," he chided in a low tone that sent a shiver down her spine, "You have nothing to worry about, Elena," he paused and gave her an honest, meaningful look – well as honest and meaningful as he could get anyways, "I only have eyes for you,"

She snapped her head around and looked at him disbelievingly. Was he serious? Nope, it couldn't be, Damon just liked to mess with her head. She wasn't going to give him the pleasure of getting to her. "I'm not jealous Damon, in fact, I could care less about who you were interested in," Ok, well yes, she was clearly lying, but he didn't need to know that so that he could hold it over her head in the future – since he was basically in her future (whether permanently or temporarily), was no consolation prize. However, the look on his face blatantly showed that he didn't believe one word that she was saying. Sometimes, it was just pointless to try to lie to him – he was just that keen – he always seemed to see right through her.

There was a low rumble and she looked down at her stomach - the call of hunger. This happens now of all times? She had been ignoring the food for while due to the incident between her horny hubby and the blonde bimbo. She was thankful for a distraction, but embarrassed that her hunger was the cause of it. She would not be ungrateful. She did not want to confront her feelings right now, that could wait for later. The food was calling to her and she was starving – famished even. If only she could will herself to move…

He snapped his head up so suddenly at the sound, she thought he'd get whiplash and then the look that he sent her was damn near smoldering and mind numbingly hot. She was the hungry one yet he looked like he wanted to eat her. It was as if he was trying to seduce, undress and then fuck her passionately with only his eyes. She had to suck in a few breaths of air to calm herself down. Whoa, either she was burning up or this room was getting set on fire…The atmosphere was turning a bit steamy. She could practically feel the want radiating off him.

His smooth dark hair fell over his eyes in a subtle way that almost hid them from view and this eyes now had a dark aquamarine tone that held mischief, lust and all the other emotions that were causing her heart rate to skyrocket to new heights. The look he was giving her was damn near predatory – and she liked it – hell, she was at the point that she was hoping that he'd pounce on her. He licked his lips ever so slowly, her eyes following the gesture, he even ran his skilled pink tongue over his canines and she couldn't help but do the same. Without taking his eyes off her, he asked her calmly in a thick, rich, throaty voice that signaled a new wave of wetness between her legs, "May I?" he asked whilst gesturing to the cart of food before them.

"May you what?" she asked quietly, raising an eyebrow at him in a way that he found almost feline and alluring. She was testing him, wasn't she? Well, who was he to deny a challenge?

"I would love to have the pleasure of feeding you -," he stated, "amongst other things…" he trailed off, hoping that she would get the point – his innuendos were always obvious.

She regarded his request and raked her eyes up and down his boxer clad form. She gave him a steady, confident nod and curled a finger in his direction, signaling him to come closer as she shifted herself until her back rested against the headboard and crossed her legs, making herself more comfortable.

"How about we start with the appetizers?" he asked whilst picking up the tray of steamy hors d'hoeuvres and placing it on the bed, then crawled beside her, like a tiger advancing on a gazelle in the wilderness. She opened her mouth in an 'ah' gesture and he picked up a crab cake topped with a spicy cilantro sauce and brought it to her lips. She tentatively ate the crab cake, whilst watching him watch her.

He moved his hand to pick up the next treat, a deep fried pork dumpling with a ginger and soy sauce. He teased the dumpling over her lips, smothering them with the dark sauce. She engulfed it in one bite and finished off by licking any remaining trace of the sauce off of her lips and his fingers – by taking each and every one of his digits into her mouth and sucking them slowly without breaking eye contact. It brought a whole new meaning to the phrase 'finger food'. His eyes darkened and his boxers tightened. She was teasing him – and he liked it…A lot. Would she mind taking the food foreplay to round two?

_No escaping when I start_

_Once I'm in I own your heart_

_There's no way to ring the alarm_

_So hold on until it's over_

"I thought I was supposed to be feeding you, _mademoiselle_," he stated in a husky tone, "or are you planning on turning me into a meal?"

Now there was a thought – a very very tasty and sexy idea. Damon…On…A…Platter? She'd love a whole banquet of that. He was very delicious. A naughty grin formed on Elena's face as even naughtier thoughts formed in her mind. Such a tempting treat…He caught the look in her eyes and was more eager than ever to find out what she had up her sleeve. Her thoughts were always interesting. It wasn't often that you got to see seductive Elena in action. He was ready for action…

"What are you thinking?" he asked, tilting her chin upwards so that she could stare into his eyes, he wanted to see if he could gauge her thoughts. He lifted his thumb up to trace her lips.

"Well, I was thinking of turning you into my main course –" she answered playfully, shifting onto her knees until she was facing him, "But first, I think I'll turn you into my plate,"

She roughly shoved him on to his back and climbed on top of him until she was straddling his hips and she braced her arms at his sides. She sent him a dominating look that had 'Damon Jr.' preparing to enter happy mode. Ooohh! He was getting excited, literally. He was usually into being in charge, but to see her so empowered – was a serious turn on. This may be a Katherine trait and all but…What the hell? He'd let her have her fun. He was happy when she was happy – and since he was always horny, he got even hornier when she was horny too.

She reached over to the tray beside her to gather the little treats in her hands and then meticulously ordered them into a straight line on his torso. She placed them down on his stomach one by one and took her time. He watched her with avid fascination, she really was a wonder.

She marveled at her work of art with a look of pride on her features. He quirked an eyebrow at her, she was quite the puppeteer. This new position was – entertaining, to say the least. She once again made eye contact with him and lowered herself until she was able to eat each carefully placed morsel off of his deliciously toned body without using her hands. Then licking and nipping the spot that held a treat just moments before. Her trail of food lead north and each and every bite brought her closer and closer to his face. As she reached the last and final treat, she made sure to take her sweet time eating it – then gave each of his nipples a quick tug with her teeth and then flicking her tongue over them lightly before reaching up to capture his lips in a long tasty kiss. He groaned at the taste of her.

He could define each and every one of the scrumptious tastes in her mouth, even down to the spices used. The food really was good, he'd have to send his compliments to the chef. His tongue explored her moist cavern whilst his hands explored her smooth bare skin and she moaned into his mouth. He was delicious and tempting, but she wasn't finished with her meal yet.

She pulled away reluctantly – leaving him pouting adorably, puppies would be jealous - and turned her attention back to the tray. This time she changed her tactics. It was time to switch her destination. Her direction this time…? South – all the way down. He better be able to keep up.

She dropped appetizer after appetizer onto his torso and then ate from his neck down, going further and further with each bite. His eyes widened at her change of course. She paused at his belly button and dipped her tongue into the sunken area and circled it teasingly, earning a very content groan from him. One thing she adored about Damon – besides his captivating blue eyes, soft hair, pouty lips, toned abs etc. – was that thin line of hair that starting at the bottom of his belly button and lead down to his wondrous and valuable family jewels – as if it was guiding her to a treasure. She then kissed a trail on that tiny line of hair that lead to the finale – her entrée of course - the entrée a la Damon.

When she reached his pants, she let her gaze settle on the large bulge she found there and she nibbled on her lip contemplatively – that gesture alone made him even harder, if possible. He was excited – just for her. She had to resist copping a feel right then and there. She tugged his boxers down and freed his hardened length that had garnered the tiniest bit of precum at the tip. He was huge – but she had already established that fact. She was not exaggerating. Yeah, definitely the _bigger_ brother in more ways than one. She lowered her head and licked the tip, getting just a small taste of him. His eyes widened, was she about to do what he thought she was about to do? He sure as hell hoped so…

He got his answer when she engulfed his length whole until it hit the back of her throat. He bit back a sound that was somewhere in between a gasp and a groan and his hips automatically bucked up - nearly causing her to gag, but she kept herself composed and focused. When the hell did she learn that? When had she learned to give head? She was full of surprises wasn't she? She grabbed his pelvis to get a better grip on him and hold him down onto the bed. Then she moved her mouth up and down his bulging member earning countless groans of approval from him as he shifted his hips to meet the motions of her mouth. Her mouth was remarkable and those little noises she made at the back of her throat as she sucked down on him were sending signals off in his head.

_Oh! Do you know what you got into?_

_Can you handle what I'm bout to do?_

_Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

He grabbed a fistful of her chestnut brown hair, massaging the back of her scalp to goad her along. He was nearing his peak and she was definitely going to guide him there. Her head bobbed up and down and the thrusts of his hips got more and more frantic. She could feel his length throbbing, biding along until the moment of release. Hearing him moaning and groaning just because of her made her so…wet. She had control over him right now – she felt empowered. She was the reason he was writhing on the bed like a snake in heat.

Then, the switch flipped on. His movements powered up as if a surge of electricity zipped through his veins and he exploded inside her, coating her taste buds with a wave of white juices and crying out her name to the heavens. She greedily gulped down his seed, marveling at the salty sweet taste and peered up at his face – his eyes were closed, mouth parted and his face twisted up in pleasure and then smoothing out to bask in the relaxation of his release. She could hear him sigh happily. He looked like the cat that just got the milk - or a full blown orgasm.

She raised her head and released his length with a pop. She carefully licked her lips to savour the taste of him and flipped her long chestnut brown hair over her shoulders. Damon had a strange kind of afterglow after sex – so content yet, peaceful and so…alluring. She crawled up his torso to get a better look at his face. He felt her movements, grabbed her around the waist to halt her and peered at her through one eye. A devious smirk was making its way onto his face. His interest was piqued. She pushed herself up to straddle his hips and winked at him. So, what does one say in a situation like this?

"Ready for round two?" she asked breathily, cocking her head to the side and biting her lip. He sent her another smoldering look that had her spine tingling. He was buzzing with energy at the promise of upcoming pleasure – his mood was contagious. She was just as eager as he was.

"I was thinking," he in a tone so low and silky that she could feel the moisture between her thighs increasing, "that we could just forget the main course," in one fluid movement, he grabbed her by the hips to steady his hold on her before flipping them over so that she was settled beneath him comfortably, then slithered down her body until he was settled between her legs, "and skip straight to the dessert," he breathed in the enticing scent of her arousal. She whimpered.

Damon was very very horny and hungry for only one thing. He would be damned if he didn't get to return the favour to his wife. Besides, she could eat later – after he had his fill…and then seconds. He sent her a seductive smirk before running his tongue along the opening of her nether region and she arched, murmuring his name. Oh yes, he was definitely going to enjoy his meal…

_Oh! I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_

_You thought an angel swept you off your feet_

_But I'm about to turn up the heat_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

What to do? What to do? What to do?

She wasn't even forty yet and she already felt like she was going through a mid life crisis. What was the world coming to these days? How did her life turn into this whirlwind of supernatural drama?

If she pondered anymore about all the random situations that popped up in her life she was going to have a heart attack. She could almost pull her hair out about it. She wasn't ready for this kind of emotional stress, she didn't even have children.

Jenna walked to and fro in the cozy living room of her home, dressed in sweats and a tank top. She hadn't even bothered to get dressed today, it was pointless, she wasn't in the mood to go anywhere and she didn't expect anyone to randomly pop up and visit.

Her mind was filled to the brim with thoughts, information and emotions that were just waiting until the slightest disturbance so that they could spill over and cause her whole world to collapse. There was way too much going on and too many secrets to keep hidden. What was happening all of a sudden? How did her life turn into this whirlwind of crazy, even though she was on the sidelines of most of the drama, she was somehow engulfed by the hurricane of supernatural drama. Besides, if she even thought of confiding in anyone about all that was going on, they'd think that she was the crazy one.

After being introduced to the world of the supernatural; she got the summarized history of the Salvatores including their love triangle with Katherine (who was still alive and out there on the prowl) and their obvious attraction to Elena, Anna (who was dating Jeremy) and her mom, Pearl (who was rescued from the tomb) being vampires, what really happened to Vicki, Isobel (Alaric's ex-wife and Elena's biological mother) being turned into a vampire and her real relationship with John (she could not get over the fact that he was Elena's real father, that man was a creep), Isobel and John planning something huge and catastrophic, Bonnie's witchy background, Caroline and Matt's unawareness of everything that was happening, the Lockwood's werewolf genes and to top it all off…The biggest shocker…Elena and Damon's marriage even though she and Stefan had major romantic history (regardless of it being a rocky road).

Yup, she knew way too much. She was grateful that Jeremy and Elena finally decided to fill her in on all the hype, but sometimes she resented knowing all of this. It had to be even harder on them to deal with what was happening. Jenna did not want to just stand by and watch them go through all of this alone. She had to be their rock – if not her, then who else could they fall back on?

Granted that she freaked out when they first told her, but it was necessary that she knew what was happening – keeping her in the dark forever would never solve anything, it would only endanger her more if she had no idea what she was up against. However, she didn't exactly believe them at first, it wasn't until Alaric came by later and clarified, then she finally realized that her niece and nephew were not one step away from being sent off to a mental asylum.

She sighed and collapsed on to the couch. Those facts were things of the past. Right now she had to deal with the fact that Damon and Elena were married, as in – legally bonded. As if that wasn't enough of a shocker. She wanted to make an even bigger fuss about it but she couldn't, she was more concerned with the backlash aka Stefan and Bonnie. Those two had enough sexual tension to suffocate and kill someone – she was referring to Damon and Elena, but come to think of it…Stefan and Bonnie did have a little spark there too.

Stefan was the better choice, but she and Damon had…something – something colossal. The whole marriage move was a bit too sudden, she had to admit. The thing about them being vampires as well was also a bit of a strike and a damper on ever having a normal family life aka zero procreation.

No matter what happened she had to make sure that she'd be there to support them._ If_ she continued thinking about all that was happening she was going to have a nervous breakdown one of these days. Ugh, she needed a drink, but it was bad to drink in the middle of the day. Sigh, it sucked being a responsible adult. Where was Alaric anyway? She needed someone to just chill with, she was stressed. Then again, what was the point of her getting all worked up anyways?

The door opened and in waltzed Jeremy with his school bag. She was startled by the arrival and glanced at him briefly, slightly relieved at the distraction. He shut the door behind him, looked over in her direction and gave her a slight wave. "Hey Jenna, what's up?" he asked calmly, but taking note of her distressed state. She was obviously in a mood today.

Jenna sighed and ran a hand through her reddish blonde hair. She sent him a tired look and just said, "We'll talk later," then shooed him off, hoping he'd get the hint. He would have preferred to stress the topic at hand but decided not to push it, she'd tell him later anyhow. He shrugged and lumbered up the steps, then sauntered along the hall way until he reached his room. He paused a bit whilst contemplating, then pushed the door open and stepped inside.

He kicked the door close with his foot only to be pressed up against it by a smaller less muscular but all feminine body - a short Asian beauty with long dark wavy locks of hair and dark eyes, dressed in a black lacy negligee that left little to the imagination and hugged her subtle curves in a way that made his mouth water, to be exact. Yes, Anna, his awesome and undead girlfriend was looking exotic and sexy tonight in lingerie that had to have been made specifically for her. Lord, did he love his girlfriend.

She braced her arms on either side of his tall lanky frame and tipped on her toes to give him a chaste kiss on the lips. He let his olive green messenger bag fall to the floor and focused his attention on the wondrous woman in front of him. He planted his hands flat on her ass and pulled her closer to him.

"It took you long enough to get up here," she mumbled into his neck, reaching under his shirt to run her fingers over his abs. She loved touching his washboard abs.

"That's because you're impatient," he said whilst picking her up by her bottom, so that she could wrap her legs around his waist and changed their positions so that she was the one pressed against the door, "I didn't even take more than five minutes," he nibbled at her neck and kissed along her jugular, she moaned and arched into him, pressing her now erect nipples against his taut chest.

"So…I guess you're ready for your surprise," she asked, her voice ragged from panting.

"I'm more than ready," he brought his lips back to her mouth and delved inside with his tongue. She greeted him eagerly, twisting her tongue with his in a slippery embrace. She ran her hands through his dark hair and down his back. He moved his hands up to her waist and ground his hips into her centre. She mumbled incoherently and bucked her hips against his.

"You need to lose your clothes now!" she cried against him, pausing their kiss so that she could push the gray hoodie off his shoulders then pull off his dark green Aeropostale shirt to expose his toned torso. Her eyes darkened and she licked her lips. She ran a pale hand down his chest and he shivered at the touch. She licked her lips seductively and tightened her legs around his waist. He groaned and moved her from the door to his bed. He preferred the horizontal method. Seeing her on his bed half-naked and disheveled was always a sure turn on. No, correction – just seeing her at any given time was a turn on. She just had that kind of mesmerizing effect over him.

He would talk to Jenna…Just not any time soon…He was sure that she could give him a few hours…

The air was brisk and the sky was partly cloudy. The wind wasn't particularly harsh but it still managed to rustle the scenery. It was a cool day out. The brown haired man sipped his cup of mocha chocolate and stared out into the town. A warm drink on a chilly day at the local café was always good for the soul. He sighed, he felt so comfortable here. Not even the giggles and stares of the females around him could break his mood. He took in the scenery around him and glimpsed a familiar face. He had to blink just to make sure he wasn't imagining it.

Stefan spied the head of dark hair out of the corner of his eye and whipped his head around to make sure he wasn't just seeing things. That hair…That posture…That aura of spiritual energy…Could only belonged to one person…Bonnie. By the way she was moving quickly, it felt as if she was trying to get away from him. He could bet that she had already zoned in on his presence and was doing everything in her power to avoid him.

His heart ached at the pain she must have been going through. It's not like their relationship actually improved over the past few months after her grandmother died. He gave her space and he was still nice to her, but her demeanor was set in stone. Her cold shoulder was starting to freeze him over.

She blamed him, Damon and Anna for all that happened…Or maybe even vampires in general. It was because of their selfish desires to free their loved ones ended up with the price of her grandmother's life as the sacrifice. He could understand where she was coming from. It was technically their fault, so he really couldn't blame her. Their will to open the tomb for basically nothing in the end – well, except in Anna's case. She goes from admiring him to fearing him to finally hating him. Though he had to appreciate the fact that she was willing to get all of them out, even influencing her grandmother to help – Unfortunately at the cost of the old witch's life. Then stepping in prevent him from sinking his fangs into that girl at the Miss Mystic Fall's Gala and then helping him save Damon at the Founder's Day Celebration. She may have just been acting like an angel in disguise, but in her own way – maybe she still cared.

It also didn't help that he couldn't really get her out of his head. He didn't know why, but his mind would somehow wander to thoughts that were solely about her - thoughts that had nothing to do with Elena. Maybe it was the guilt, or something else that he really didn't want to ponder on at the moment. He was still enamored by Elena. Whatever she and Damon had at times could never amount to what he and Elena shared. It's not like Damon was ever able to actually love anybody but himself – let alone be trusted. Just the thought of Elena alone with him was enough to make his blood boil. But, he had to trust her. She would never betray him.

Anyways, those were thoughts for later, its not like Damon and Elena were going to randomly hookup and move in together at any rate. He could always count on her good judgment. Elena knew herself and she knew what was right.

He pushed his dilemma to the back of his mind. His eyes locked on to her poised form once more. He needed to get back to the mysterious olive skinned witch at hand with her haunting feline hazel eyes. Though he had to be a bit cautious, she did pull a pretty wicked mind control spell on him when he was suffering from blood lust some time back and he was not in the mood to experience that again. She had gotten pretty ruthless, he had to wonder if Damon was secretly influencing her…

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I've gotta find you_

He had tried apologizing again and again; even showing his support but…It was never enough. Well, today…He was going to do something…Anything…To rectify their situation. He just needed to catch up with her first. Then they could talk…As friends? Though, he couldn't really guarantee that she wouldn't hex him…But he could at least try. Besides, it's not like he had the help of Elena or Caroline to back him up on this. She ignored his calls and the kind gestures he did. He was going into this alone and he was going to come out with some results. This cold shoulder phase couldn't last forever and no matter what people say, time does not heal all wounds. He had plenty of experience in that area regarding a certain vampire vixen who had him and his brother wrapped around her finger. 145 years was still not enough to heal the wounds in his heart, but it was plenty of time for him to move on.

He moved silently, but quickly – leaving his cappuccino unattended and forgotten on the table. He needed to corner her into a place where they could talk freely but without her being able to escape easily. Dear lord, he sounded like a predator trying to trap its prey. Must be the vampire instincts taking over. Damon would be so proud…Now there's a laugh. It was a good thing that he'd had a good meal recently.

_You're the missing piece of me_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

She was wearing a lavender coloured scarf today around her neck, a bubble gum pink baby doll top, faded denim jeans, a white hoodie and silver ballet flats. Her hair was parted in 2 so that she had 2 pigtails. She looked…Cute. Wait, where did that thought come from? He was describing the same witch who hated his guts and was Elena's former best friend as cute? There was only one beauty for him and that was Elena, he was so not going to be taken by Bonnie – well, not if he could help it. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He just needed her to hear him out and then see where it went from there.

The hairs on the back of her neck prickled. Her senses were on high alert. Damn it, he was near her…She could sense him. She really was not in the mood to run into **him** right now. She needed to hate him for all the pain he's caused…Especially that demon brother of his. But still, her heart betrayed her at times…What was it that she felt towards him anyways? Well, she wasn't sure, but she didn't want to find out. She looked around her cautiously…The coast was clear. There was no sign of him. Good. She spun around to go back to her business when she was pulled from behind by two strong hands and into the doors of the library.

She didn't even bother to put up a fight. She already knew who her captor was. But how did he manage to sneak up on her like that? Damn him. One minute he was off her radar, the next he's up close and personal with her then dragging her into a public place where she can't use her powers on him without being caught. He planned this thing out perfectly. She blamed herself for letting her guard down – or maybe she really wanted to get caught.

He released her waist and focused his grip on her wrist so that he could pull her along normally. She glared at the back of his head as he pulled her along the aisles until they reached an unoccupied and secluded section and ignored the tingling feeling of his warmth on her wrist. Damn vampires! They would be the death of her at this rate. She refused to submit to this, but what could she do at this time. She sighed and followed behind him silently. He seemed to be contemplating something, well while he was distracted she could…

Before she could finish that thought he twirled her around and slammed her against the wall…albeit gently – well as gentle as a vampire could be whilst still being forceful. She was surprised at his sudden show of brute force. He stared at her unblinkingly for a few moments and she held his gaze with an icy fury. This new side of him was…Interesting and kind of…hot? They stared each other down and if she didn't know any better, she would say that she felt a kind of pull towards him – but for all she knew, that could be the remnants of her _previous_ crush on him talking. Nope, she didn't like him at all. He definitely did not look sexy right now with his eyes dark, serious and contemplative, his hair ruffled from the wind, his jaw tight, the muscles in his upper body taut, his lips jutting out in a way that just begged to be kissed and his lean torso pressed so close to her, not to mention that heavenly cologne that was wafting off of him. Yeah, there was no way in hell that he had any effect on her at all…

He searched for the words to say to her and she waited. If he was this determined to get to her well then, might as well be. He better make this snappy. She really was not looking forward to being caught between a vampire (even if he was drop dead gorgeous) and a hard place (because her back could only take so much torture).

To others they looked like a normal couple having some _alone_ time (wink wink), but to those who knew them well – this was a vampire cornering an elusive witch. Basically, the predator has trapped its prey. On the bright side, the predator wasn't a vampire of the blood thirsty kind. This one had a different kind of mindset, but still had the temptations that came with his life. The fact of the matter was…He was still a vampire…

"Umm…Well, I would've asked you to sit with me, but you'd probably say no and run away. So I had to kind of use force. I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable," mumbled Stefan. Bonnie raised an eyebrow at him. He was apologizing for talking with her? It was sweet – in a weird way, "When I think back on it, I realized that I didn't really think much into this at all," He abducts her in the middle of the day and this is the best he can come up with to say to her.

Bonnie snorted at his nervousness, if she wasn't so annoyed she'd probably just laugh in his face. Actually, she should laugh in his face just to mock him. He looked so desperate, so anxious and so…Lost. She could almost feel the pity for him. She sighed and craned her neck to the side to avoid seeing his face. She did not need those emotions right now. She just wanted to go home, relax on her bed and research some more history. She exhaled through her nose and rolled her eyes. He was watching her carefully. But, why? What was his problem anyways and why now of all times? She would not be caught defenseless under his worried dark eyed gaze.

"What do you want, Salvatore?" she asked, her tone frigid and leaving no room for mediocrity. He winced at the use of his last name. She really was not in the mood to see him at all. Maybe this wasn't a good day to corner her. But, it was now or never. He really needed to get his bearings together. He swallowed nervously and looked down at his feet. What was wrong with him? Why the hell was he so nervous anyways? It was just…Bonnie.

"I want to know what I can do to –" he began quietly, still choosing the words to say next in his head. Hell, he wasn't even sure what to say to her right now. This whole plan was a spur of the moment thing. To get him to continue, she added on whilst still avoiding his gaze, "Do to what?"

"What I can do to get you to forgive me?" he finished and let the question hang in the air. She whipped her head around to really look at him. He met her curious hazel eyed gaze with his determined brown eyes. Well that was…Unexpected? His eyes were so warm yet so sad. They were pulling her into their depths. Her hazel eyes were confused and conflicted. She wanted to console him even though he was trying to do the same for her. But she would not let herself be weak. She could not give in to him.

"There's nothing you can do," she replied curtly, "What's done is done. I don't want anything to do with you guys. So leave me be and let me live my life in peace or I'll zap you the next time I see you."

He frowned deeply. That was a bit harsh. At this rate, she was never going to get over all that happened. Luckily, Stefan wasn't a quitter.

"Bonnie," he murmured her name, his voice so quiet…So soft…So pleading…SO sad… "Please," She swallowed nervously, but kept his gaze. Her eyes softened. He was begging her. The way he said her name was so heartbreaking, as if he was trying to get through a loved one…or a lover…But she was not Elena. "Please, Bonnie…Forgive me, forgive all of us…Just please, give us a chance…Don't close off your heart towards us forever" Why did it sound like he was begging more for himself than everyone else. Did she value his words more than theirs? Did she even care about the others at all? Right now, it was just the two of them. Stefan and Bonnie. A vampire and a witch. His words were breaking her wall of indifference, slowly but surely…Cracking away her shields….He was bringing down her defenses but she couldn't…No she wouldn't allow it. She didn't want him to see the broken shell that she had become now just to protect herself. She didn't want to open herself to him, but…

"I – I – Just …" Just what? She didn't know what to say to him. On one hand, it was the right thing to forgive and move on with her life, but on the other…She didn't want to be involved in this whole vampire chaos, it was the reason her Grams died – Though she ignored the fact that Grams trusted Stefan. She sighed. What does she tell him? He was waiting patiently for her answer. She needed some time to think.

"I need time Salvatore, I can't just forget the past as quickly as you want me to. I'm still human," she answered him snidely. He was almost getting tired of her beating around the bush. He ran a hand through his thick head of hair, he wanted to try one last thing to sway her decision…

"Would you go out with me?" he asked, so sincerely that she gaped at him in complete shock. That was totally unexpected. Her heart rate was speeding up. She could not have heard him right. He was…Asking her out? I mean, she used to have a small crush on him but, he had Elena now. She shouldn't be feeling excited!

Stefan caught the look of surprise written all over her face. Shit, he didn't mean it like that. He really should work on phrasing his sentences better before she got the wrong idea. It was weird how he couldn't seem to think clearly around her at times.

"No no no no no!" he covered up quickly, almost regretting it slightly…But for what reason, he didn't know yet, "I didn't mean it like that!" Her spirits fell slightly at that. Then what did he mean? "I meant as friends, I wanted to take you out somewhere special on the weekend, you know, to help change your mind…If you'd like that is…" he covered up hastily, as if the idea of asking her out was much too humiliating and uncalled for. What did she expect - that he would drop Elena just to have her all to himself – that he actually liked her as more than a friend – that he was even interested in her at all. No, of course not. Girls like Bonnie never got the male attention they wanted. They were always the side characters that always had to work hard for what they wanted. She let out a bitter laugh, like Stefan would ever like her anyways. It didn't even matter anymore.

She narrowed her eyes at him, trying to discern his motives – anything to get a pick at what he was really thinking. The idea of a date – ok, not technically – with him sounded so, weird, not in a bad way but…Different. Though she could bet that he'd bring along Elena and everyone else, to make it less awkward.

"Oh so I suppose this is going to be a group pity party for me?" she bit out harshly, "I don't need your sympathy. I'm fine on my own," She didn't want to be the one who everyone felt sorry for.

"I was actually thinking of making it just the two of us," he responded hopefully, slightly confused at the switch back to her icy composure. She looked at him as if she was seeing him for the first time. What? Them…Alone? But, why? Wouldn't that seem the least bit suspicious or was he just that determined to make things right with her? She was caught off guard once again.

"I'll…Think about it…" she whispered, not sure what else to say. He was pleased with her response…It wasn't a yes, but it wasn't a no either. So there was still a chance…He exhaled and nodded to her, stepping back slightly so that she could excuse herself. She didn't move yet, still unsure what to make of what just happened. She noticed that the warmth that she felt when he had boxed her in was gone and she was able to feel the cool of the library. The silence was awkward. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and straightened up, dusting herself off to rid any trace of him. She was not going to fall for him. This was just a date…No, a meeting…Between two acquaintances.

"So…I'll call you?" he asked, his voice anxious. She didn't look at him, choosing to fix her attention on the bookshelf behind his head. If she looked at him once more, she wasn't sure how she'd react. Better to remain elusive and indifferent.

"Yeah…Whatever…" she sidestepped him and walked off, quickening her pace so that he wouldn't suddenly decide to change his mind and ask her something else. She wasn't sure how to face him right now and she didn't want to find out until later. She ignored the way her heart rate still didn't manage to resume it's steady beating, but she blamed that on her fast pace and not the thrill of being alone with her former crush. She wouldn't be taken by his charm. She was so over him…and it would stay that way…

Stefan watched her retreating form with interest. She was stubborn and determined, but she was slowly letting him in. He was definitely making progress. He couldn't help the small smile that tugged at the corner of his lips and the feeling of his heart lifting…Maybe the future between them would be so bleak and hopeless after all…

_Now I'm smiling_

_And I'm barely sober_

_I'm caught in a love hangover_

**So yes, I ended this chapter with Love Hangover by Jason Derulo…Again! O_o I must really be obsessed with that song or something. As for the grammatical errors…My bad…Too lazy to edit the whole thing at once _**

**I was actually thinking of adding Alaric and a little bit a Matt and Caroline in this chapter, but then I decided against it. I did not know what to write about them. So I scrapped them for a later chapter. I'm still thinking about how I should introduce Isobel and John back into the mix. Oh, before I forget, John hasn't died in this story and Alaric's memories never got swiped by Isobel :D Makes a new confrontation all the more interesting! **

**I know exactly how I'm gonna bring in Katherine…But that won't be anytime soon though…LOL! Just know that when she arrives…It's gonna be big and at a big event! Any guesses as to what? [wink wink] I think I could make a pretty good story arc with Tyler, I've been eager to do something with werewolves and he seems like a good test subject :P so let's see where my creative mind takes us…**

**One last thing to say…Damn, this chapter was long! I mean seriously, 26 pages in Microsoft Word! Wow! :D But, that's good right? This has to be my longest chapter…EVER! Yay me! =]**

**It would have been longer but _ …I felt that it would have seemed rushed. I was just going to end it with Delena awesomeness, but instead I'll start off the next chappie with it **** I am however going to do a brand new VD fic, but in that one Delena is end game. To explain better, it's what I think would have occurred during season 1, but better. So yes, we have the Stelena beginning. You should have realized by now that this fic is sometime in the future and the new one is in the past to present, so yeah…Lemme just clear that up.**

**I plan on naming it, "Temptation…Of the Dark and Seductive Kind" XD Sounds cool? Well, leave your thoughts and ideas on what you think I should put in it. I'd love to hear them **

**Next chapter, Delena hit the road! **

**Anyhoo, leave a review and I'll love you forever and ever! XD**

**Bye bye for noooooooooooooo ooowwwwwwwwwwww ww!**

**A.A. OUT!**

**PEACE! **


	4. Delightfully Contemplative

_**Hello to you all! XD Holy Crap! O_O I haven't updated in a seriously time! OMG! I am so sorry guys! [bows head] You have my sincerest apologies **____** The sad thing is that I had the basic draft of this chapter down and then because I kept slacking off I kind of forgot what I wanted to do with it and then yeaaahhhh…**_

_**Plus there was the World Cup :D cough cough SPAIN! cough cough (I'm not gonna lie, but Spain has some seriously hot players like: Gerard Pique, Sergio Ramos, Jesus Navas and Cesc Fabregas XD)…but that was months ago _**_

_**Then I was really busy with exams and stuff o_O Then I just read this review a few days ago that totally broke my heart, because the person said that they didn't expect me to update anytime soon T_T **_

_**I am so so so sorry for making you guys wait so long for this story! **____** Really, you all my my deepest and more sincere apologies!**_

_**But what am I making excuses for -_- I have no excuse besides being idle and lazy *sigh* Such is life…At least I updated now! :D **_

**Disclaimer:** There many things in this world that I'd love to own :D . . . The VD franchise is just one of the numerous things in this catergory T_T

There was this quiet kind of hum that settled throughout the hotel room. A slight buzz that gave off this feeling of euphoria and comfort. But that's probably just what the inhabitants were feeling at the moment. . .That was usually what happened after sex anyways. . .

Suppressing a yawn, she lazily disentangled herself from her _husband_, much to his displeasure, but she stuck her tongue out at him childishly. She idly raised her longs arms over her head and stretched, arching her spine until she could hear the distinct _crack_. He watched her contently out of the corner of his eye, she had a feline allure to her movements sometimes that was just so damn near _sexy_. Hell, he gets hard sometimes just watching her do her homework. . .or maybe that was because he just had a hard time resisting her. . .Damn it, he really did seem desperate sometimes, didn't he?

The mood right now?

Absolute zen.

Oh yes, the joys of a good, passionate and lengthy romp in the sack. Married life had it's perks, or. . .Being married to her, did.

She was in the zone now. Relaxed, revived and ready for action. Apparently, this is what having _just desserts_ and then some with Damon entails. Should she complain? He did wondrous things to her – yes, but was this relationship something that can withstand the sexual pretense? Good relationships were based on more than just scorching hot sex. Then again, she'd never know until she at least tried to approach some sort of mutual understanding with the smug demon beside her. Now just how was she going to attempt that matter though?

She knew that it was wrong not to give him the benefit of the doubt, especially considering the circumstances, but then again. . .She had be dating his brother of all people up until last night, so what exactly did that make her? She really didn't want to be compared to Katherine at this point in time, but honestly, the marriage was more or less a Katherine move. Why was fate so cruel to her. Now she was definitely torn between two brothers.

_Sigh._

Complications. . .Complications. . .Those Freaking complications!

Damn it all to hell.

Why'd she have to get herself into such a screw up?

But. . . The real question was. . .Did she really regret her actions?

Was she totally sorry?

Would she really want to go back in time and avoid all that occurred between them in the past few hours?

The answer, was probably no, the more and more she thought about it. If she couldn't be honest with herself, then who? She did have a slight (actually, increasing) infatuation towards him. The truth hurts like a bitch slap to the face. Man, reality was a bitch, wasn't she?

Which brother was the one who really held her heart? Saying both of them was just as good as saying neither.

The guilt was there, of course. . .If it wasn't there then there would be a serious problem of morals. It was there in full force, but she felt _different_ around him. Damon was many things – quite a few of them were negative but there was more to him than what you would catch at a first glance. He made her feel alive and it was kind of – exhilarating. She didn't need to be held on a pedestal like some kind of trophy.

She turned her head to look at him with half-lidded eyes, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth until it turned into a full flash of teeth, she really couldn't help herself sometimes. He raised an amused eyebrow at her, as if silently gesturing her to do something.

". . . Soooo. . ." she began childishly, lightening the mood, playfully goading him. He lolled his head to the side to face her, a hint of a smirk on his lips.

"So?" Two could play it that way and he was all up for games, especially if they involved her.

She giggled at him, a sound that was like bells in the wind to his ears. She was quite entrancing after all. He couldn't stop that rare tiny little grin making its way onto his lips. Her smile was contagious. He had to restrain himself from pulling her down on top of him to start a round 8.

"Jeez, I'm trying to start a conversation here," she explained whilst waving her hands about in a way that was too adorable.

"Yes, I'm listening," he retorted back smugly. He was amused by her indeed. She rolled her eyes but continued nonetheless.

"Well, Mr. Salvatore - ," she ground out.

"Yes, _**Mrs. Salvatore**_?" She should have seen that one coming. She would have winced at the name before, she couldn't get used to the name quite yet, but still there was this slight fluttering of butterflies in the pit of her stomach at the mention. Could she really get used to the feeling?

Damn it, he was really making this after-sex talk difficult. Then again, knowing him he was probably thinking something kinky. . .Little did she know how right she was. . .

After letting her eyes wander around the room once more, she realized something that had come up whilst she was taking a soak in the tub earlier. This hotel was not some shady wishy – washy run of the mill place. This place had to be at least 3 or 4 stars. There was a freaking chandelier in the ceiling and a plasma flat screen television that was built in to the wardrobe.

"Come to think of it. . .How the hell were you able to afford all of this?" she asked, unable to keep the astonishment out of her voice but that soon turned to apprehension, "Wait. . .You did pay for all of this, right?"

Damon sneered at her. Typical Elena. . .Ever the killjoy. Did she even trust him sometimes?

"Oh, so now you think I'm a thief?" he narrowed his eyes at her. Not to say that he hasn't stolen in his lifetime or anything, he wasn't anywhere near the Saint status. . .

"I didn't say –"

"Rest assured, _**dear**_ . . . Everything has been paid for and there's more to come. You do remember that the Salvatores were and still are a wealthy family. Stefan may not work, but we have numerous investments in the countless endeavours that we've taken up over the years. So we have enough money to take us well into our next after life if you will," he preached smugly, "Don't you know that most vampires are loaded, we just find that getting stuff _our way_ is more. . . entertaining,"

"You mean by force, compulsion or whatever else you come up with?" she replied with narrowed eyes and an icy tone. Ok, so yeah she may have forgotten that the Salvatores were loaded but that didn't excuse some of the crap he pulled.

"See, you do understand," he retorted offhandedly and a smirk planted firmly on his lips. She huffed and rolled her eyes at his flippant attitude.

"Oh whatever," she waved him off, it was pointless to argue with him sometimes, "What do we do now?" It was an innocent question of course, but Damon was never known for his innocence. . .

"Well, we could continue with our – " he leaned over to whisper seductively in her earlobe, only to be cut off by her.

"Nu – uh! No way!" she exclaimed at him, slapping away his wandering hand. Now, he looked like he was pouting. Seriously, did this man know no shame? "We just had almost ten rounds of sex and now you want to add on to that? I'm still exhausted, give me a break here!"

"Correction, it was 8 rounds, but if you want. . .We can make it to ten. . ." the glare she sent him at that moment promptly shut him up. Really, she could not keep up with him at all. Guys these days needed to think more with their brains and not their dicks.

"I want to find out for sure if we have actual chemistry or if this is just some sexual deviant phase that I'm going through at the moment," she stated in a quiet meaningful tone, all mirth devoid from her voice, "I mean, in all honesty, I'm crazy for even giving this a second thought, but I don't know. . .I feel that I should give _**this**_, whatever _**this**_ may be, a solid chance,"

She could feel his heated gaze upon her and her face flushed. Did she really have to say that much? She felt like a blabbermouth now. What could she really expect from him? His silence seemed like an obvious enough answer. Now she felt like an idiot. Maybe she was really hoping for too much from him. In that case, this marriage was doomed from the start. Her heart sank at the realization. He would probably start laughing at her any minute now. . .

Strong arms wrapped around her torso and she was suddenly pulled against a familiar rock hard chest and into a warm lap, a chin coming to rest upon her head. She was taken off guard by the gesture, and even more amazed at the fact that she felt like she belonged in that position. Damon was still silent, but he rubbed comforting circles into the small of her back and rocked her back and forth. What was the meaning of this sudden show of affection, besides it being a non-sexual selfless act of comfort?

She relaxed into his embrace with a sigh, letting her defenses down, just for him. They stayed there, in that position, not saying anything, the only sounds heard were her breaths and her heartbeat. The world was still around them. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally broke the comfortable silence between them.

"I know that you may not take me seriously most of the time, but I'm not going to lie and say that I don't want you in my life. It may seem sometimes that I'm just using you to get back at Stefan, but right now, I could care less about who he is or what he does. I feel something between us that I can't really explain, and it makes me happy. For the first time, in a very long time, there's actually a plus in my life that makes me feel alive. . .and that's you, Elena." He turned her face to him and rubbed his thumb across her cheeks. She felt that all too familiar prickling sensation behind her eyes at his words, her heartbeat was racing. Was he really being honest here? He was pouring out his heart and soul to her here, the least she could do, was to listen to him. His words touched her in words that she would never be able to explain.

"I'm not ready to tell you that I love you, but then again, I doubt you are too. However, I hope that with enough time and patience, we really will fall completely and irrevocably in love." He kissed away each of the tears trailing down her cheeks and ruffled her hair, "Does that sound good?" he asked her quietly. She nodded her head meekly.

"You know, I never imagined you as the sappy type and a cuddler," she murmured playfully, poking him in the ribs. He rolled his eyes at her.

"I never imagined you as someone who would get all teary eyed at a confession, but you definitely proved me wrong there," he mocked her. She glared at him and then stuck out her tongue. Instead of continuing their rant, he pulled her down on to the bed and draped the covers over their bodies.

"We were **supposed **to leave yesterday, but at this point in time, I don't really care, we're only delaying the inevitable. So, get some sleep sunshine," Taking him off guard, she planted a kiss on his cheek, and let her lips linger on the spot for a short while. His gaze upon her softened, and he slowly brought his hand up to touch the spot with his fingers.

"Thank you, Damon," she stated proudly. Now that completely threw him off, the confusion clearly being shown in his aquamarine eyes.

"Thank you, for what?" he asked almost inaudibly, but she heard him anyways. He couldn't trust his voice right now, for reasons that he'd rather leave unknown.

"For just being, you," She giggled at him and he couldn't help but smile at her. She rested her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her smaller form, plopping his chin on top of her head.

Yes, she was precious and she was definitely his.

Books upon books were piled upon the table, creating a puff of dust. A tall lanky teen with chocolate brown hair and honey brown eyes coughed into his hand and took a moment to fan the area. Jeez, how old were these books anyways? He ran a hand through his thick brunette locks and then sat down at the table. Anna was supposed to meet him about 15 minutes ago. Weren't vampires always supposed to be freakishly early or something?

He tugged at the collar of his earl gray hoodie, then got to work. He thumbed through page after page on the town's history to find some kind of reference to the smooth translucent mystery known as the moonstone. Katherine wanted it. The Lockwoods had it. Therefore, it couldn't be anything good. He knew that it was connected to werewolves, but in what way? Alaric had given him official research duty, so he was definitely going to do his work thoroughly.

As he was flipping through a heavy book with strange symbols carved into the cover, a very detailed depiction made him cease his searching. A drawing of a large gray wolf with piercing golden eyes stared back at him on the page. He traced his fingers over the picture. This was basically Tyler's kind, but he wasn't much help when it came to his own family history, come to think of it, he should be here helping him find out about this stuff anyways. Maybe, he should give him a call. . .

"Hey there, Mr. Cute and Nerdy!," came an amused female voice from behind him. He couldn't help the grin that appeared on his face as he turned to greet his girlfriend.

"Well, if it isn't my cute Asian fantasy in the form of a hot vampire," he mocked her, standing up to hold her in his arms. She rolled her eyes at him, "I don't know whether or not to be flattered or just annoyed,"

His grin widened. She let out an aggravated sigh and pushed him away. He was such a kid sometimes, but that's what made him so adorable and fun. She promptly sat herself down in one of the unoccupied seats at the table and briefly browsed over the books.

"So, any luck?" she asked whilst flipping through the pages of an old encyclopedia. Jeremy shifted back into his seat and opened the book once more, to show her the picture of the wolf, but she was only mildly impressed.

"We need to find something substantial, Jeremy, something that has and actual reference to the moonstone" , she reprimanded him while turning the pages at a lightning pace, "Something. . .Like this?" she mumbled under her breath, eyes wandering over the ancient drawing in front of her. Jeremy peeked over her shoulder to gaze at the hieroglyphic drawing, letting out a low whistle.

It was a whole page that was inked in colour, depicting both werewolves and vampires standing under the light of the sun and the moon, with two stones at the centre. The tiny text at the bottom referred to the two supernatural creatures as cursed being, forever subjected to be prisoner to a specific time of day. A vampire will burn in the sunlight, but a werewolf will only turn in the full moon. Their bite being fatal to that of a vampire, but after that, the words on the page became illegible.

They were silent for a while, content with burning the image into the back of their minds for now.

"I think that the two stones in the centre of the drawing are the lapis lazuli and the moonstone," Jeremy replied confidently.

"Well, no duh, Sherlock. So apparently, they have to do with breaking the curse on vampires and werewolves. What it doesn't say though, is how to break it," Anna stated solemnly, her brows furrowing. This situation was strange. There was so much known about vampires yet so little known about werewolves. She had heard that they were supposed to be extinct, but that was just a myth, since Tyler was a living example of the werewolf legend.

"How do you defeat a werewolf, anyways? Does silver work?" he asked in all seriousness. She shrugged.

"I doubt it. It's just like when they say vampires are privy to garlic, but I happen to like a bit of garlic in my pasta," She responded jokingly, he cracked a smile.

"Well, you know what they say though, nothing can survive a blow to the heart," he stated. She tugged at her raven locks absent mindedly, mulling over his words. He had a damn good point. Sure, werewolves could kill vampires with their bite, but vampires were always in human form, therefore, they'd be able to inflict wounds with a weapon, to specifically aim for the heart. It was as good a theory as any.

"Since vervain works against vampires, isn't there some kind of herb that makes werewolves go cuckoo?" Anna paused for a bit, and racked her brain for an answer.

"I suppose wolf's bane could work, I mean it had to have that name for a reason, right?" she quipped, a thoughtful expression washing over her features, "However, it's very rare around these parts, with good reason. . ."

"So, are there any other supernatural creatures I should know about?" he asked, eyes sparkling with curiousity. She snorted at him.

"I think I've had my share of the supernatural, with witches, vampires and werewolves. Next thing you know you have fairies, mummies, demons and zombies popping up all over the place," She replied with a sigh, rubbing at her temples tiredly.

"All we do know, is that Katherine wanting that moonstone is completely bad news," Jeremy concluded grimly. Anna could only agree in silent resignation.

Caroline was annoyed. No, she was not annoyed, she was damn near pissed off. She hated feeling out of the loop, but that's exactly where she was right now. Not to mention, that she and Matt had been going through a bit of a rough patch and her mother was being especially bitchy lately. To top it all off, her supposed best friends weren't talking to each other and were also M.I.A. Plus, she kept getting this strange feeling that something bad was just waiting to happen. How freaky was that?

She shook her head to clear her thoughts, blonde waves of hair bouncing. She sat alone at the Grill on a Saturday night of all nights. Lame much? She rolled her doe shaped brown eyes and twirled around the straw in her drink. Apparently, she just wasn't that much of an option to anyone anymore.

Glancing up, she caught sight of Tyler walking in through the door. Come to think of it, he's been acting kind of strange recently. Though, the change wasn't in a bad way. No, if anything, it was like he was trying to control himself. Control was good and all, but he could at least try to loosen up a bit. Just like her, he was alone in the bar. Were they supposed to find solace in loneliness? She wondered offhandedly if they could be friends. She rolled her neck and finished the rest of her martini in a big gulp

Finding her new target, Caroline rose from her seat and sauntered over to the lonely mass of muscle known as Tyler Lockwood. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was just her nerves, all she knew for sure was that she was definitely not going home alone tonight.

For the first time in a long time, Stefan could definitely say that he felt. . .Giddy. As if a weight had been taken off his shoulders and his soul was light. Usually, his conscience was always bugging him about something, but right now he could care less. He had finally made peace with Bonnie, and that was most definitely a plus in his life right now.

On the down side, he and Elena just had another breakup. When will she understand that it's for her own good? Granted that he hadn't seen her since the day before yesterday, he felt that she may be taking it a bit hard, then there was the fact that Damon was most likely somewhere near her, which could never be a good thing. Knowing Elena, she wouldn't do anything too rash. Damon on the other hand. . .Well, he was unpredictable. However, he had been behaving himself, so he wasn't so much of a nuisance as before. Though, if he ever tried to harm –

Actually, no. Damon wouldn't try to hurt Elena on purpose. As much as he didn't want to admit it, probably afraid that it would ruin his _**bad boy image**_, Damon had a major crush on her. Just how deep that crush was, well. . .Stefan would never know.

It wasn't as if Elena was going to suddenly decide to pull a Katherine move and give Damon a chance. She would never do that. Even though they had just broken up, he knew that he still held first place in her heart. There was no doubt about it.

But. . .There was that niggling feeling in the back of his mind that he really wanted someone else. Not one to be put off by the negativity, which sounded strange coming from him. He focused his attention elsewhere. The idea of his date – wait, no not date, that sounded too intimate. . .not that he minded. . . – or rather, hookup – ok, now that sounded as if they were going to have a quick fuck – well, his _thing_ with Bonnie. He mulled over ideas for a good plan in his head. He needed to something special, something that would break down her defenses and _sweep her off her feet_. . .

Maybe he was giving this whole thing way too much thought. I mean it was just a meeting between two old friends, right? Nothing too big. Then why did he feel like he needed to make this whole thing spectacular? He sighed. He didn't want to ponder on these conflicting emotions right now. He could never allow himself to make things more awkward than they already were between them.

What to do? What to do? What to do?

It wasn't until his gaze landed upon the telescope resting on his desk that an idea actually crossed his mind. He had the perfect plan for his _non-date_ with Bonnie. Hopefully, she would be just as impressed by him as he was by her. . .

_**ANNNNNNDDDDDDDDDD CUT! :P**_

_**You know what sucks? I seriously didn't know what to write for this chapter. I mean it's been so long that I completely forgot the direction that I wanted this to even go in. I mean I have the basic plot down and all…But the specifics of it are kind of sketchy right now _ *sigh***_

_**So, let's see. Ummm…I still haven't introduced Tyler and Alaric officially, and they are quite important side characters. Then there's the thing with Katherine, Isobel and John -_- Meeehhhh…But they can wait. I want to reach a point in the plot before I throw them in first.**_

_**I think that I need to clear up some stuff though. Tyler is already a werewolf in this story but Caroline is not yet a vampire. I also need to find something interesting to do with Matt because I'm seriously considering changing up the pairings. Triangles are kind of fun though =P Hmmm…Decisions, decisions.**_

_**Oh well, moving right along. Hopefully this time I update soon. If not, then definitely next month. I need to do some rethinking. I mean in all honesty, this chapter was shorter than I expected o_O Those creative juices just weren't flowing at all. I apologize. The next chapter will be longer…I hope…**_

_**Bye bye for now my dearies! :D Remember to read and review! ^^ 333**_


	5. Through the Rose Coloured Looking Glass

_**Well…I'm not even going to try to think of an excuse. I've been a really unreliable authoress, I know…I know. The worst thing is that it wasn't about having enough time to write, because I always have time nowadays. However, the problem was that I just couldn't figure out what I wanted to write. No, I would not call it a writer's block. It's more like I've completely forgotten what direction I even wanted this story to go in. I'm not even entirely sure what the original plot was. Yes, it is that bad. Right now, I'm just gonna be brainstorming and figuring out my next move in regards to this story and hopefully the next chapter can be up soon. **_

_**I've also been spending a lot of time on livejournal, because I've become addicted to the greatness of kpop music *o*, I've barely even been on o.O So I don't even know what's been going on around here lately.**_

_**So I apologize for any inconveniences I've caused and I hope that I can get back into the flow of things. Your reviews and support are what keep me going. I love you guys! *muah***_

**Disclaimer:** Do I even need to repeat the fact that I do not own the Vampire Diaries? -_-

* * *

She shifted her long toned limbs against the soft white Egyptian cotton sheets, which felt like silk against her bare skin. She bundled herself within the sheets, burrowing herself further into the covers and inhaling the scent of vanilla, cinnamon and fresh mint, with a hint of the musky reminder of their _activities_ from the night before, and the many many times after that…She just had to smirk at the thought. Feeling childish, she rolled around playfully and then buried her head in her pillow. She flopped on to her back and wriggled her toes, feeling totally light and carefree. She lazily cracked open her eyes, glancing around her idly, a small smile tugging at her lips.

She woke up feeling more rested than she remembered in ages. Raising her arms above her head to stretch, she felt all the knots in her back rearrange themselves with a slight pop. She tucked her legs beneath her body and rolled her neck. She unconsciously reached out to touch the spot next to her. It was then that she noticed that she was in bed alone. For some strange reason, she couldn't stop the pout that appeared on her lips. She sighed and disentangled herself from the sheets. Where the hell did her _husband_ decide to run off to now?

Rubbing at her eyes, she glanced around the room, seeing the bathroom door cracked a bit and she could make out the faint sound of the shower running. So, Damon was awake and apparently still in the room.

She sighed and could barely restrain the silly grin that crept upon her features. She had not left the room in two days. She tapped her chin lightly, contemplating her next move. With renewed confidence and a sultry air about her, she rose from the bed, the sheets slithering down her body and strutted towards the bathroom, pushing the door open with the palm of her hand. The sight that greeted her made her lose her breath and her knees weak. She thought that she'd be calling all the shots, trying to tempt him with her feminine appeal, but how could he turn the tables on her…Without even turning around to face her?

She watched, completely entranced as the water from the showerhead cascaded down his ripped physique, rippling down his thick dark hair, sculpted jawline, broad shoulders, defined torso and toned limbs. Her mouth watered at the image and the heat pooled within her thighs. How could she even forget that he had such a delicious ass? Oh damn, now she'd be caught ogling…

He sensed her presence before she even set foot into the bathroom, hearing her tossing and turning in her sleep amused him to no end and now, smelling her heady arousal was making him hard. Just how long was she planning on standing there anyways? He couldn't help but smirk at her.

"Good morning to you too, Princess," he drawled teasingly, snapping her out of her racy thoughts and tinting her cheeks red. "How's the view from over there?"

She sputtered at him, completely caught off guard and he had the gall to laugh at her incoherency. He was more than enjoying this.

She narrowed her eyes at his back and cursed him under her breath. She absent- mindedly wondered just how long she was standing there and gaping at him like some lust driven fan girl. Damn him and his sex appeal. Of course he'd know that she was getting all hot and bothered just by watching him taking a shower. No wonder the damn curtain was open. It was like a silent invitation for her to come to him.

With that realization, she straightened her spine and drew confidence from within her, before asking him, "Do you mind if I join you?"

His ears perked up at her request and he turned around to meet her gaze. If just the back of Damon's body was a drool worthy sight and enough to arouse any female (or male) then the front of his body was like heaven on earth in the form of a man gifted in the powers of seduction and temptation. How could someone look so sinfully tempting and delicious?

He reached out his hand to her, beckoning her to him with a wave of his hand and she followed him with no complaints, walking closer and closer to him until she could feel the cool droplets racing down her skin and his chest against her palms. He grasped her hands within his, pulling her body flush against his own, and reveling in the feel of skin against skin. He could feel her warmth, her heartbeat, her breath, her lust…He could feel her, but he wanted more. He wanted all of her…Everything.

He lowered his head to capture her lips in a fiery kiss, one that would leave her breathless. She threaded her fingers through his hair and brought his head closer to her own, her tongue twisting and turning against his own and she moaned into the kiss. He snaked an arm around her waist and slammed her back to the wall, wrapping her legs around his hips and pressing his quickly hardening manhood against her already moist and dripping core.

She shifted her hips, seeking friction from him, to appease the lust that was gnawing away at her consciousness. He parted from her lips and licked a trail from the curve of her jaw, down her neck and to her pert rosy nipples, taking a bud into his mouth and sucking mercilessly whilst fondling the other with his free hand. She let out a cry at the action and arched up, her body quivering from the sensation.

But he didn't stop there, he unlatched his mouth from her breast and continued his journey, going lower and lower until he could nuzzle her centre and breathe in her sweet scent. She sank her fingers into his hair, tugging at the roots and throwing her legs over his shoulders to give him better access. He suckled away at her centre, drawing moan after moan after moan from her as he explored her tight inner walls with his tongue. He loved the taste of her, but he loved burying himself inside her even more.

With one last teasing lick, he removed his head from between her legs to stare at her. Her face was flushed, eyes half-lidded and mouth parted…All in the name of pleasure. She whined at the loss of contact but he quickly shut her up by drawing her hips back down to his, the contact made them both groan. Her legs found themselves tangled around his waist once more and without warning, he plunged himself within her, burying himself up to the hilt.

Her mouth fell open in a silent scream, her head lolling to the side and her eyes rolling to the back of her head. He rested his head on her shoulder, breathing in and out slowly, giving her a moment to adjust to the intrusion, before grabbing her hips and slamming back into her. She moaned and thrashed against him wantonly, then raked her hands down his back, earning a hiss from him. He began thrusting in and out of her at a brutal pace, losing himself in the heat of her core. She tightened her legs around him and met his thrusts with vigor. Their combined moans, grunts and groans bounced off the walls and echoed around the room.

When he felt her walls tightening around him, he picked up his pace. The sound of skin slapping against skin was now deafening. The water from the shower making their bodies slide against each other effortlessly. She was close, oh so close…But so was he…

He covered her mouth with his one last time, to swallow her moans. She came screaming his name, he came shouting hers. When she came, she could see flashes of light, stars, spots, all of the above and more. It was mind blowing and maddening. When he came, he swore he could see a little slice of heaven. His mind was on cloud nine.

They panted and panted, trying desperately to catch their intermingling breaths. Their vision was a bit hazy and their minds could barely process coherent thoughts, but they'd never felt better. Her eyes were still glazed over as she slumped against him tiredly and he pressed his forehead to hers, gazing into her eyes deeply.

He was more sure than anything else, that there was nothing more beautiful than the Elena right before him – bare and still on high from her orgasm but oh so precious and breath taking. He wanted to give her every single compliment he could think of or even place her on a pedestal, but he could think of nothing more. He wanted to say something, anything. His mind was blank and the only thing in his vision was her sleepy but smiling face.

"You don't have to say anything, Damon," she murmured tiredly, leaning her head on his shoulder, "It's okay for now, this moment is already perfect as it is. Just let it stay that way," He smiled down at her, a small smile, but a genuine smile and kissed the top of her head. Cradling her body in his arms, he carried her out of the bathroom and to the bed, but not before wrapping a large fluffy white towel around her form. She was drifting off to sleep again, but she knows in the back of her mind that she definitely heard him say, "I'm so glad that you're mine, Mrs. Elena Salvatore,"

* * *

The sunlight filtered into the room through the off-white coloured drapes that were conveniently left wide open the night before, bathing the room and everything in it in a golden glow. The blonde shifted and groaned at the early morning light that was much too bright for her tastes. She tried to raise a hand to her face to shield her eyes from the onset of the rays, but any sort of movement was a pain.

Fighting against the hurt, she stretched her arms above her head and looked around, only to find she was still in her living room, in the clothes she had on last night, with a pulsating headache. Just great, she must have gotten so drunk off her rocker that she ended up crashing on the couch, and apparently her mom never came back home last night to kick her ass off the couch and up to bed. She probably pulled an all-nighter. Really, she needed to take a break sometimes and get a social life…or a man. Who said that a good romp in the sack couldn't fix anything? Lord knows that her mom probably hasn't been laid in years.

Choosing to think of a topic that was less, disturbing…Caroline focused her mind on getting up from the couch, which was harder than it looked. She swung her legs around to plant her feet firmly on the ground and get her ass off the couch and into her bathroom to take a long well deserved shower, when the supposed _ground_rumbled beneath her and she fell to the floor with a loud thud.

Oh my god, now she was in double the amount of pain, the room around her was spinning like a freaking tornado and judging by the hard object poking at the inside of her thigh, she was pretty damn sure that she was straddling somebody right now. To be precise, an obviously healthy male specimen, with an even healthier sex drive. She gulped audibly at the realization.

Her eyes snapped open and she looked down below her to meet the half lidded dark eyes of one Tyler Lockwood. Her jaw came unhinged as she gaped at the man below her. She couldn't even begin to comprehend the situation. Why the hell was Tyler in her house, much less on her living room floor? Now she was completely awake, this revelation alone was like a bucket of ice cold water that was splashed over her head. Now she was really curious as to what happened last night. She was still with Matt…Wasn't she? Did she betray him last night with one of his closest friends?

But then she wondered…Why did they still have their clothes on? Plus, how did she end up on the couch and he end up on the floor? Maybe they were planning on having sex and then chickened out? Or better yet, there was no sex involved at all…

She quickly scrambled from on top of him and backed away. Not sure what to say to assess the situation at hand right now. He ran a hand through his now unkempt charcoal black hair and let out a loud yawn. Judging by his lack of response, she was pretty damn sure that he didn't even realize the position he was in right now. Caroline couldn't help but want to slap him over the head and glare at him for seeming so damn nonchalant about the whole thing.

When his eyes finally focused on her, they widened considerably and he visibly paled, his mouth forming a small 'O'. He gulped and looked away, raising a hand to scratch at his scalp nervously. He was uncomfortably silent and he wouldn't even meet her eyes. Caroline snorted. Well, this was ridiculous…Why did he look so suspicious? She was downright curious now! His attitude definitely hinted that he was hiding something.

"Do you have any idea what we did last night?" she asked calmly, trying to keep her hysterics under check. Tyler looked at her blankly, trying to seem clueless, but Caroline wasn't buying it one bit.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Forbes," he mumbled, his face scrunched up into a scowl to show his annoyance. Now Caroline was definitely pissed.

"Cut the bullshit, Lockwood!" she growled at him, glaring at him. Tyler seemed taken aback by her outburst at first but then quickly schooled his features and sighed. "You're trying awfully hard to hide something, and if you have to try then that means that something did happen. Now spill the details!"

He sent her a calculating gaze, silently trying to discern her behavior and if he should even say anything or not. Would it make a difference if she knew or not? He weighed his options mentally and once again sighed. He might as well just come clean now. Knowing Caroline, she would hunt him down until she found out everything there was to know. No wonder the girl liked gossip so much…

"We may have done some heavy making out, alright probably a little more than just heavy making out and said some things…some rather personal and emotional things, but that's all I remember," he murmured, staring straight at her to gauge her reaction. At first her eyes were wide with shock and her mouth agape, but as the seconds ticked by, her brows furrowed and she nibbled on her lip in contemplation. He couldn't figure out if exactly what she thought of the news, her reaction wasn't what he expected. He expected her to blow up in his face and freak out and start spewing random words. However, here she was – silent and contemplative – and it was kind of unnerving…

"Forbes, say something…Anything," he plead to her, his eyes trained on her form, and watching her for any kind of sign. She sighs and turns her head away from him, using her blonde hair as a shield to hide her face, then starts twiddling her fingers. Now he was really nervous.

"Is that all, Lockwood?" she mumbled, her voice so low that he nearly missed it, if it wasn't for his superior hearing. He murmured a confirmation and her body shook slightly, that was when he could smell the salty scent of tears.

"Caroline?" he reached out to touch her, but she flinched away as if burnt. He was hurt, to say the least, he was hoping that he wouldn't get that kind of reaction from her. She was crying and giving him the cold shoulder. It would get even worse if he was to tell her that she was the one that was coming on to him, he didn't even know what she would do then.

"Do you remember what was said?" her voice may have cracked mid-sentence, but he could still understand her. Should he lie to her to lessen the burden or should he just come clean now?

"Honestly, I remember quite a few things…" he whispered, and his head dropped in shame whilst her head whipped around and she stared at him in disbelief. She didn't know whether to slap him or to sit down and calmly process everything. She couldn't take this sense of not knowing what happened, because apparently it was pretty damn critical with the looks of things that she found out soon.

He could feel her piercing gaze upon his skin and he shivered. She was glaring at him and he couldn't say that he didn't deserve it, because he did. He was here beating around the bush because he wasn't sure how to deal with his feelings on the matter, but she had to deal with something that would definitely affect her relationship with Matt. He felt like such and asshole right now. Keeping information from her wouldn't help either of them in the long run, he was better off just coming clean now.

With a deep breath, he calmed his erratic heartbeat and raised his head to look her dead in the eyes, and in shaky voice tried to recount the details to the best of his abilities. The details were sketchy as first, but the longer he talked, the clearer they became. She straightened up considerably whilst listening to him, hanging on his every word, creating a visual in her mind. She needed to know what exactly went down.

He told her about how he had to carry her back home because she was basically falling over herself, and clung to him like her life depended on it. How she complained about her love life and how she felt like she and Matt were drifting apart and how she wanted more. How her lips found his after they both collapsed on to the couch and how they felt as if they belonged there. How she whispered words of lust and how much she wanted him and not Matt. He even told her about how much he wanted her in that very moment, but he couldn't have her because he didn't want to be seen as some drunken one night stand. How she begged him to stay by her side until morning just to make sure she wouldn't sleep alone. Then he finally ended up telling her just how they woke up like this…Awkward and confused…

After his long winded confession, he felt himself at a loss of words. He felt relieved, like a huge load was lifted off of his shoulders but he couldn't say the same for the blonde. It was like her worst fears had been confirmed. Sure, they hadn't slept together, but what they'd done was just as bad, even if it was just a drunken mistake.

Her expression was stuck somewhere between conflicted, heartbroken and downright pissed. How could this girl wear so many emotions on her sleeve? He wondered offhandedly, how much this changed everything between them. Could they put this behind them and move on? In all honesty, he didn't want to. That night might be a mistake in her head, but it awoke something inside of him and he wasn't about to let it go just yet.

In one fluid motion, she rose from her seat without even sparing him one glance and walked away, but not before telling him to get out in an icy tone. Tyler blinked at her stupidly, taken aback by her attitude, but could he really blame her?

He wanted to go and embrace her, tell her that it was okay and that he liked her, but his timing sucked. How the hell could he tell her that now? She was still dating Matt, well for now at least, until he found out about this incident, but even then, would she still look his way? Would she still want to explore these feelings? Would she turn her back on him and never speak to him again?

He sighed and lifted a hand to his face to rub at his aching temples. He needed to leave her alone for a while. She didn't need to hear what else he had to say right now. She - no, **they** - needed to deal with the consequences of their actions first. With one last look at her retreating figure, he turned and sauntered out the door, closing it behind him quietly.

In his head, he only had thoughts of her and what they could be. The only thought that raced through her mind was that she definitely cheated on Matt, and what was worse, was that she might actually have some unresolved feelings for Tyler…

* * *

Looking through old, almost ancient documents, files, scrolls, journals and books for anything relevant may seem like such a hassle to the average person, but he was not one to be so easily perturbed. As a researcher, it was his duty to search for the truth. He needed to comb through every sentence, every line and every word, for anything that would assist him in the long run. Each word, however relevant or irrelevant it may seem, was crucial.

However, the long hours spent pouring over the books in Isobel's gathered findings were taking a toll on his body. He's been searching for days and nothing has come up, he needed a hint, a clue…Anything. How fucking hard was it to find information on a werewolf?

Just when he was about to call it a night and get back home, he spied a mismatched brick on the wall behind the bookcase. Now to the naked eye, it was barely noticeable, but the brick had a strange marking on its surface, something that looked almost like a scratch and it jutted out from the wall slightly.

Alaric peered at it more closely, now undoubtedly curious. He reached out his hand to touch to brick and felt it wobble under his finger tips. There was something behind it. He carefully pulled at the brick, trying not to disturb the contents behind it. Behind the brick, there was a small compartment that held an intricately carved wooden box. Intrigued, he plucked the box from the space and inspected it. There was a large lock fixed in its centre, but what really caught his eye was the large white wolf painted on the top with golden eyes. Just what had he found exactly and why would someone need to go through all the trouble of hiding it?

* * *

She thrashed from side to side, unable to keep her body still. Sweat clung to her olive coloured skin like a second coat. She felt like she was suffocating. Her long black hair was tangled around her and her heartbeat was accelerating. Her mind was racing, the images were flittering through her head at light speed.

In her mind, she could see the blinding white walls of the hospital and on the bed was the fragile sleeping body of Caroline, but hovering over defenseless form was a contemplative Elena, except her mind told her that it wasn't Elena, her eyes were dark and vicious with webbed veins around the edges. Her fangs glinted in the pale light of the moon before sinking down into the sleeping blonde's neck and ripping it apart.

Her mind reeled from the shock and her body jerked violently, this couldn't be happening now.

"CAROLINE, NOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed as she finally woke up. Her body was tingling, her head was pounding and her breaths came out as pants. As much as she wanted to believe that that was just a typical nightmare, every fiber in her being told her that it was not. She had just had a vision…and in her vision…Caroline was going to die.

* * *

**Well, my dears…That's all for now. It's not alot, but it's all that I could come up with for now, I'm sorry :( I just ask that you be patient with my pathetic ass whilst I try to map out what happens next. Thank you so much for reading and please review! **

**PEACE TO ALL OF YOU! XD **

3**  
**


End file.
